


Our 19 Days [A compilation of smut]

by Jjayxx



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Consensual Sex, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Free Verse, Love, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Chronological, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Play Fighting, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slow To Update, Switching, Trouble, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjayxx/pseuds/Jjayxx
Summary: A smutty and also fluffy domestic compilation of 19 days.There will be a mix of different relationships within the stories.The stories might not follow a chronological order, but will hold enough plot to keep the stories all interesting.Story also posted to Wattpad.
Relationships: Brother Qiu/She Li (19 Days), Buzzcut/She Li (19 Days), Cun Tou/She Li (19 Days), He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), He Cheng/She Li (19 Days), He Tian/Brother Qiu/She Li (19 Days), He Tian/Jian Yi (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Jian Yi/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Mo Guanshan/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 242





	1. Undercover

Mo had lost a bet and now he was wide awake with that chickendick He Tian in his room. It wasn't bad enough that he charmed Mo's mother into having him stay for the night, but he was also sleeping in Mo's room... again. Flashbacks of the last time he stayed over crossed Mo's mind and he couldn't say he was mad at having him take his bed, since he had looked to have been through some ordeal that he never told Mo about.

Mo glanced down to see if he was asleep yet. He yelped and jumped back when he saw He Tian was already observing him. "Do you know that you make cute faces when you're thinking?" Mo growled. "Go to hell." He huffed and yanked his covers over his chest and closed his eyes. He might as well try to get some sleep... but how when this creep was in his room with him.

Mo heard shuffling next to him but ignored it, he was not about to lose sleep over He Tian. The bed dipped down and his eyes flew open. When he looked over He Tian's smug smile met his surprised face and he smirked. "Little Mo, I'm cold." He whispered, his voice huskier as he hugged an arm over his chest. "Hmm, you're so warm."

"What the fuck!" Mo whispered, trying not to yell and alert his mother in the next room. "Let's share body heat."

"What? No!" He Tian wiggled against his side trying to come closer to him on the bed, Mo was becoming flustered, his cheeks growing redder and his voice losing some if it's fight. He could feel He Tian's hand moving under his covers, and down to the hem of his t-shirt. He rose his shirt up over his chest, to find his pink nipples hard. He pinched one, rolling it between his fingers making Mo moan. His eyes flutter. "He Tian..." he gasped when he felt his hand move and his fingers brushed up against his crotch. Both teens froze. Mo was hard.

He Tian smirked, his gray eyes dark as he bent until his mouth was directly besides Mo's ear. "Is this for me?" Mo couldn't speak. He was beyond words, he hadn't meant for him to get aroused by this jerk, but their closeness and his voice and his stupid smug face... he couldn't control the little soldier in his pants. He covered his face, thinking it better not to respond. "I think you need a hand, little Mo... I think mine would be the perfect solution." He Tian wrapped his hand around the erection in Mo's shorts and heard as Mo hissed, his hand reaching down to grab for He Tian's forearm. "Fuck." He Tian moved closer, moving a hand behind Mo's head. Mo in turn lifted his leg over He Tian's, removing his leg from the covers. He Tian's hand moved underneath the waistband and his fingers found Mo's naked sex. "Urgh." He moaned, his hand reaching down to He Tian's wrist. "Should I stop?" He asked, pressing a kiss to his throat. Mo grumbled, he was messing with him. "I'll stop if you want me to." Mo shook his head, too embarrassed to reply in words, and too aroused to want him to stop, his touch making his body feel good. He Tian's hand began to move, slowly up and down, up and down, his thumb circling the head of Mo's penis each time his hand moved up his shaft. Mo was burning up, and He Tian's tongue at his next was doing little to help his foggy head. He could hear the sound of He Tian licking at his throat, feel his teeth grazing at his flesh and his hot breath as he let out barely audible moans. Mo tilted his, giving He Tian more room to lick. His nose brushed by his ear as he licked a straight path to his earlobe, the thumb of his right hand teasing the slit of his penis. Mo gasped. Was he?

"I'm..." he swore under his breath, as pleasure pooled in his belly and moved downwards, making him feel as if he were about to melt from the sheer heat rising between their bodies. "I'm com—m..." he cut off. He Tian's viper-like eyes saw his face, eyes closed, jaw loose as his soft pink lips parted slightly to release small puffs of air. He Tian lifted the covers, much to Mo's surprise. His eyes flying open as he red lust-blown pupils shrank as He Tian lowered himself between his legs. He moaned a little louder when He Tian exposed his erection to the cool air on the room and couldn't take his eyes off of him when he lick up the length of his penis, those sharp dark eyes meeting his own, as he swallowed his penis down his throat.

Sweat beaded on Mo's neck, his eyes heavy with lust as he watched. He didn't want to look away, not when this jerk He was putting on such a good show for him. Mo felt his body shivering, then his hips began to move on their own accord. He Tian reached up and grabbed his forearm, keeping his upper body from jerking since he was partly over Mo's legs as he sucked and slurped at the penis in his mouth, savoring the taste, he was excited, and enjoying every bit of Mo's pleasure, the thick cock he had in his mouth throbbed and Mo was breathless above him. His body shook then he stilled and He Tian took every inch down his throat then moaned around his length. A soft curse slipped from Mo's mouth as he came inside of He Tian's mouth, his cum hot and thick as He swallowed every drop.

He gave Mo a moment, as he slowly pulled back, making the redhead enjoy the feel of his mouth as his erection began softer and softer. He sat back, licking his lips as he tucked him back into his shorts and flopped down next to before he covered him back with the blanket.

He leaned near, a smirk evident on his face. "Did you like it?" Mo laid there, his cheeks pink, and he couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say and didn't want to give He Tian any more of a reason to tease him beyond what just happened. He Tian pressed a small kiss to his cheek then got up and went back to his bed on the floor, happy about what went on.

Mo on the other hand was so freaking out of it he knew he couldn't sleep because everytime he closed his eyes he couldn't stop seeing He's eyes on him as he took his cock into his mouth. _"FUCK! I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!"_ Mo cried in his head. He hadn't intended for this to happen and now he was hard once more thinking of that asshole and his smirk and his tongue and his mouth...


	2. Now you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream is mentioned and Mo is given an ultimatum.

He Tian had made it his mission to have Mo Guan Shan stay the night, even after he refused and explained that he had a shift in the morning. He Tian offered to pay him ten times what his shift would give if he called out and stayed the night... he was skeptical but knowing He Tian for all these years, money was no object and he would do exactly as he promised. “Fuck off, I’m leaving.” Mo grabbed his jacket off the coat hook and began putting on his shoes.

“Would you stay if I let you take charge tonight?” Mo froze, right sneaker halfway onto his foot and his black leather jacket hanging off from his elbows. “Oh. So that’s what you wanted?” Mo could hear the cockiness in He Tian’s voice as he smirked at how he might have come up with the best idea to change Guan Shan’s stubborn mind. “Come on little mountain. I’ll do anything you want.” Mo turned around then. “I hate you.” Guan Shan hated that he was about to give in, but he always wondered how it would feel to be on top. He enjoyed receiving, but he did have a curiosity about fucking He Tian. “Anything? Anything at all?” He asked.

Tian nodded. “Anything.” A confirmation that Guan Shan didn’t think would have excited some dark part inside of himself.

Mo kicked his shoe back off and hung up his jacket. He Tian stuck out his tongue, his gray eyes wicked and filled with mischief. Mo almost didn’t trust him with the way he looked ready to do something devious, like tie him up and slowly torture him with sex toys or pin him to the bed and take control as he rode him... ok. That was hot... but he’d never tell He Tian that he wanted to see that become a reality, maybe if he got drunk with him one night, he might accidentally blurt it out, but right now, he was sober and not that bold, instead he was curious as to what He Tian’s moans would sound like on the receiving end.

He Tian stood by the couch, as he waited for his redhead to meet him but then he stopped. “Why’d you stop?”

Guan Shan folded his arms. “You’re the one that wanted me to stay, you asshat. Come get what you wanted.” He blushed even as he said that. Mo knew that He Tian wouldn’t mind but he did, he wasn’t that much of an expressive person, especially to someone else’s face... but then He Tian wasn’t just anyone. 

He Tian didn’t mind, his eyes almost lit up from what Mo could tell as he closed the space between their bodies. He Tian’s hands were at Mo’s hips, his fingers already finding themselves underneath his shirt. Mo swore from the contact. Tian went for his throat, his teeth pressing down on his flesh as he bit and sucked at the spot where Mo was most sensitive. Mo grabbed for the sleeves of his sweater, a moan slipping from his lips. “You taste like red bean mochi.” He whispered on a laugh, before he bit Mo again. Mo wanted to argue back but his moans stopped him. Mo covered his mouth to stop them from escaping but He Tian grabbed it and moved his hand away, holding up and away from the redhead’s face as his slipped his fingers between Mo’s. “I want to hear you moan little Mochi.” Mo gasped. He Tian’s other hand reached around and groped at his ass. Mo bit his bottom lip, trying to focus. “Fuck.” He moved He Tian back as he marched forward and pushed him against the couch, until he fell over the arm and landed on the firm black cushions on his back. His dark hair dusting his forehead. “I’m the one in charge.” Guan Shan said reminding He Tian and himself of the reason that he agreed to stay. He Tian rose his hands up in surrender. “Then please, tell me what to do?”

It was Mo’s time to smirk. He lifted off his shirt letting it fall to the floor as he walked towards He Tian. He caught his gaze and watched as Mo sat on the single chair opposite him. “Come.” He Tian’s cheeks tinted a soft pink. He had never thought that he would see Mo in a position of dominance like this... it was erotic, like a wet dream come true. Tian flipped over and landed on his feet, his eyes focused as he met the sharp red gaze of Mo. “What do you want me to do next, brother Mo?” Mo swallowed a groan at the way He Tian had addressed him, his voice deeper, more intense. Mo couldn’t understand why his body reacted so strongly to He Tian’s voice, but it did. Mo’s cock was hard and his pants felt tighter than they should be. “Knees.” His one worded commands were leaving He Tian famished, making him anxious for more. He wanted to be used by Mo, he wanted his little red bean Mochi to make him do lewd and unspeakable things. He Tian wondered if he’d ask for what he wanted straight out or if he’d let him figure it out via gestures or his single word commands. 

Now on his knees, He Tian looked up from under hooded eyes to find Mo’s eyes enjoying him between his legs. “What should I do now brother Mo?” Mo hummed, his eyes enjoying He Tian on his knees, not like he hasn’t seen him there before, but this time it was because he had told him to. Guan Stan jerked his chin up. “Your mouth... make it useful.” Even as those words left Mo’s mouth, it still made him blush, but he tried to keep his composure and not look away from He Tian in embarrassment... it was just him and He Tian, no annoying friends, no scary older brother... just them. He Tian clearly got the picture and rested his hands on Mo’s laps, then bent his head, and began to mouth at the crotch of Mo’s sweatpants. “Christ Tian!” Mo muttered gripping the arm of the couch. He Tian kept at it, the length of Mo’s erection making a lovely imprint against the soft fabric of his pants. He Tian groaned as he sucked at his length through his pants, making the man above him tremble softly as he huffed out a moan. “Ya damn tease.” He scolded. He Tian moaned, sending a vibrating sensation through Mo’s body. Mo’s hand went to his hair, his fingers burying in He Tian's dark hair as he pressed his head lower. “Fucking hell, please just take it out.” Mo groaned. Losing some of his control, he allowed He Tian to faze through his composed wall. He Tian chuckled, a dark sound that told Mo that this was a punishing attempt at challenging him and the new form of control that he had. 

He rose his head against Mo’s fingers still buried in his hair, a he pulled back the waistband of his pants, causing Mo to lift up his body as Tian pushed them down to his ankles and yanked them off... his boxers going with them also. His erection rested against his flat belly. He Tian took a moment to enjoy the view before him, Mo’s toned abs, his nipples hard and his freckled cheeks pink. He licked his lips as he scoots closer, spreading Mo’s thighs wider as he runs his hands over his naked flesh. He bends and mouths at his tight round balls sac making Mo moan in surprise. “He... Dimmit.” He Tian gladly used his tongue to tease Mo, going back to focusing on the thick cock saluting him. He licked from base to tip, and back down again, making Mo jerk and gasp each time his tongue ran over the head of his cock.

He Tian moaned as his tongue lapped at the head of Mo’s penis, before he began to move his mouth lower and lower down his length, he hummed around his hard flesh, his own hand leaving Mo’s leg to grope at his crotch, his own arousal beginning to strain inside his pants. He didn’t want this night to end, he hadn’t wanted Mo to leave earlier and he wanted to be greedy and keep him here with him so he could show him just how much he enjoyed his presence. “He Tian... please.” Mo’s hand tightened in his hair, making Tian hiss as he bobbed his head, he circled the head of the cock in mouth before swallowing him back down his throat. Mo bent forward, his eyes hazy as he tugged at He Tian’s hair and pulled him off of his penis. “Holy shit.” Mo took a moment to breathe, then he opened his eyes to find He Tian’s face, his eyes dark, cheeks red and saliva trailing from his bottom lip to his chin. His moistened lips were plump as he panted heavy along with Mo. 

“Strip... stand up and strip.” Mo ordered letting go of his hair as his hand encircled his own cock, feeling how slick He Tian had made it from his mouth, biting back a moan as He Tian started to strip before him. He discarded his sweater behind him then reached for his pants. “Slowly.” Mo paced him. He Tian swore under his breath. Mo didn’t want him to rush, especially when he saw him get rid of two articles of clothing in a few seconds. He Tian chuckled, knowing damn well that Mo was trying to make him suffer as revenge for keeping him here when he knew that he had work tomorrow. “Liking the view Little Mo? See how hard you made me.” He whispered as lowered his boxers slowly, his erection already slick from pre-cum, as he showed off for his boyfriend. “Do you like me doing whatever you want?” Those steely gray eyes never left the red eyes of Mo, as Mo’s tongue slid over his bottom lips.   
“Yes. Turn around.” Mo tilted his chin up and He Tian shivered. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slowly bent over to bring his boxers to his ankles, his round small butt cheeks spreading to give Mo an eyeful. Mo gulped as he began to jerk himself off slowly. “Fuck.” He gasped. His body felt hot, why the hell was He Tian so damn sexy? Why was he such a tease? Why the hell hadn’t he gone home?

“He Tian... the couch, on your back.” He Tian looked over his shoulder. “Now.” He Tian smirked then walked over to the larger couch and laid down, Mo followed after him and looked down at him. He was flustered, his chest red, his eyes filled with lust and his legs spread open to welcome his little mountain. 

Mo, knelt between his legs, their eyes locked. “How bad do you want me to touch you?”

“Fuck Mo... so bad. Please, I’m so hard... make me feel good.” Mo got a dark look in his eyes, his hands gliding over He Tian’s legs and he lifted his right leg onto his shoulder and bent to bite into his thigh. He Tian hissed. “Mo... please.” Mo didn’t stop. He licked and sucked a red mark to his inner thigh. “Silence.” He ordered, making He Tian swallow his words. His jaw dropped when Mo’s other hand reached between his legs and tenderly moved up the length of his smooth, hard penis. He rubbed two fingers over his moist tip and made the man below him arch off the couch. He Tian fisted a hand into the small cushion next to him as Mo peppered hickey’s down his inner thigh, knowing that He Tian was the most sensitive there and that that was something he found out at random one night while giving him a blowjob.

He Tian couldn’t think straight at the moment, he wanted to tell Mo that this was becoming a little too much, but Mo had given him a stern warning to not speak and he would be obedient even if he wanted to scream out loud. He reached a hand down to thread through Mo’s ginger hair and grasped a handful. Mo himself moaned and bit him harder, drawing blood. “Fuck me!” He exclaimed, a hand thrown over his eyes as Mo brought his head back up. 

Mo smirked. “I guess you couldn’t take such a simple warning.” Mo sounded prideful that he got He Tian to crack. He bent his head over his and pressed a kiss to his lips. He moved to kiss his cheek, then the curve of his earlobe. “You know...” Mo’s deep lust threaded voice made He Tian shiver, “you taste just like black sesame mochi, brother He.” He Tian moaned against him, having Mo address him as brother He sending an odd shock of arousal to his erection that was currently rubbing against Mo’s cock. “Mo Guan Shan... please, fuck me.”

“Oh.” He smirked. “But I haven’t even prepped you yet?” He Tian didn’t know where Mo found this new confidence but he was devouring every bit of it. Mo pressed two fingers to He Tian’s lips as he nibbled at his ear. “You know what to do.” Tian opened his mouth and allowed his fingers entry as he sucked on them. Mo’s hips moved in sync with the thrust of his fingers in He Tian’s mouth. Mo lowered his head to lick at his throat, feeling his Adams apple bob as He Tian sucked harder and moaned around Mo’s fingers. He was being consumed by the pleasure and then it was gone. Mo knelt back and removed his fingers from his mouth. His fingers fully coated in saliva before he brought his hand down and teased the pucker of He Tian’s ass.

The older man gasped, biting down on the inside of his mouth as Mo added two fingers into him. He gripped Mo’s forearm—his body on fire. He felt so good, but he wanted more... Mo scissored and thrust inside of He Tian, adding another finger. “Please Mo...” He Tian’s eyes were darker than before. Mo understood what that look meant. He himself was close as well. He removed his fingers making He Tian feel empty, but not for long. He lined himself up with He Tian’s ass hole, and pushed forward. Tian groaned. “Shit. Mo!” He rolled his hips. “More...”

Mo shook his head. He didn’t know how long he could keep this up, but he was willing to drag it out for as long as he could just to hear and see He Tian wrapped up in this amount of pleasure. “I thought I was in charge.”

“MoMo...” He opened his eyes, his gaze hazy. “Don’t... close...” Mo grounded his teeth and thrust forward, entering him fully. He Tian threw his head back. “Holy fuck!” Mo fell forward, planting his fist besides He’s head, one leg of He Tian’s on his shoulder as he pulled back and thrust forward again. He Tian mewled then draped an arm around Mo’s neck, pulling him down to bite at his lip and then claim his mouth in a hot sloppy kiss, teeth clattering together, tongues battling as Mo’s hips kept their steady pace before he grounded inside of him, hearing as He Tian’s breath hitched and he broke their kiss. “Mountain…” He smirked. “I love you.” Mo was taken off guard his face a tomato before he grasped He Tian’s waist and pulled him closer. Mo moved their bodies as he sat back and entirely filling He Tian to the brim.

“Oh my God!” He Tian moaned with Mo and they moved together. Their bodies acquiring a mist of perspiration as Mo rocked against him. Mo had his hands on either side of He Tian’s hips, as he guided Tian hips to match his thrust. He hugged his arms around Mo’s neck. “I’m... oh shit... Mo, I’m gonna—.”

Mo couldn’t help but swear at how beautiful He Tian looked when he was close to his climax. Mo felt his belly quiver, feeling the icy hot sensation flaring inside him as his thrust grew faster. His moaning grew louder and he couldn’t hold it back any longer. “Fuck He... I’m... gonna...” Both men were grunting now. Their bodies at their peak as Mo thrust once more and He Tian exclaimed as they came together. He Tian buried his hand in Mo’s hair while Mo hugged his arms around He Tian’s waist. 

It took both men a good minute to recollect themselves and their sanity. He Tian slumped against his boyfriend, feeling spent, by so very satisfied.

“I love you too, idiot.” He Tian chuckled at Mo’s words. He hummed softly as he looked down at him. “Thank you for not leaving.” Mo was smiling

“It was worth it, besides, I think it’s raining.” He Tian looked out the expanse of the wall to wall window and laughed, falling back against Mo as he hugged him close.

They had finally moved from the couch and had taken a shower and now laid in bed. “Why Mochi?” Mo asked referring to what He Tian called him earlier

“Your name, I call you Mo all the time... so Mo, like in Mo-Chi. Get it?” He says with a huge shit eating grin on. “Fucking burn.” He kicked him off the bed, but He Tian just continued to laugh. “You can keep calling me black sesame mochi, my little Mochi.”

“URGH SHUT THE FUCK UP DICK FACE!” He grabbed a pillow and covered his face, turning away from He Tian. 

He Tian sighed, happy to have Mo here with him where he could tease him all he wanted.


	3. A Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast, dirty thoughts and a tasty surprise.

Zhengxi was enjoying a book in the living room, the TV off, the room in silence and Jian still sound asleep. He was happy to have this time to himself, he had finally managed to find a good twenty to thirty minutes away from Jian each day by waking up just a little bit earlier than usual, so that he could enjoy this time alone doing what he wanted. 

His smart watch vibrated, he bookmarked his chapter, got up and set his book on the book shelf where he would go back for it later in the night or in the morning. He walked back over to the couch and crossed his legs as he turned on the TV. 

"Morning Xixi." Right on cue. Jian yawned, sluggishly walking towards him in nothing more than white boxers with bananas on them. He chuckled as he flopped down next to him and slumped his head onto his shoulder. "Morning Yi." He sighed. "You're so warm." He flung his leg over Zhengxi's lap, and wrapped an arm around his neck as he snuggled closer to him.

"Maybe wear more clothes. The house isn't even cold." Jian just hummed and wiggled closer. "Don't need them when you're so hot." Zhengxi hummed at his attempt at a joke slash compliment and rolled his deep blue eyes before he looked over at his boyfriend. "I made breakfast, yours is in the microwave." 

"Yay, thank you." He pulled Zhengxi in with his hands over his face and kissed him. Zhengxi looked away from the TV then and kissed Jian back. "Go eat, you haven't eaten since 7pm last night." Jian huffed out and got up to get the waffles that Zhengxi had made for them. "Waffles!" Zhengxi chuckled but didn't say anything more as he continued watching 'Planet Earth'. 

Jian was busy drowning the waffles in maple syrup after he heated them up in the toaster oven. "Not too much syrup." Zhengxi reminded him from over his shoulder. Jian's sweet tooth was going to be the death of him if he kept this up... that or Mo would be, seeing as those two were always fighting over something. He wondered what Mo and He Tian were up to today? He shrugged it off not giving it much thought since they were most likely having sex or arguing, either was a possibility, and then something of a mix of the two was also a possibility too. Jian precariously carried the hot waffles back to the couch and Zhengxi was happy that the couch was a nice rich leather brown to keep it safe from Jian's carelessness with food and other liquids.

"Thank you Xixi." He said around a mouthful of soaked waffles. Zhengxi nodded and wondered if he'd choke from all that food in his mouth... just then his cheeks turned pink at remembering that Jian does not have a gag reflex. He swallowed a lump in his throat, he could no longer pay attention to the show, instead he was now witnessing a new show. Jian Yi eating, he licked the fork and his fingers in a lewd fashion, humming against his fingers as he ate piece after moist piece of waffle. Zhengxi wanted to taste his lips right then and there. The way the syrup moistened his pink lips and how he caught a drop of the sticky sweetness on his tongue from the fork. "Fuck." Jian Yi looked up at his boyfriend, a piece of waffle hanging from his mouth as he swallowed it down. 

"Are—are you okay, Xixi?" Zhengxi didn't know how this happened but he had gotten aroused from seeing Jian go to town on a plate of waffles. What the fuck was wrong with him? He snickered and covered his face. Why was he like this?

"Umm, nothing."

Jian tilted his head. "Huh, nothing? But your cheeks are red." He said, continuing to eat as he did so. 

"I said it's nothing. Eat your breakfast." He dismissed him with a stern tone then folded his arms over his chest, happy that he had folded his legs from before. 

"You're lying Zhan Zhengxixi!" He swore in his head. He forgot that Jian could read him well enough to spot a lie. Jian jumped into his lap, surprising him. 

Jian gasped. 

"You're hard Xixi... why?" His surprise turned to a devious expression. "Is it because of me?" Zhengxi looked away, he didn't see this happening, especially not after Jian had exhausted him last night with a wild sexual request. "Xixi... look at me." His voice had dropped, his sweet sing song voice now a smooth rumble as Zhengxi looked up and met his sharp wheat colored eyes. Jian had taken to licking a trail of syrup from his elbow up to his fingers then slowly sucking each digit into his mouth, one after the other. Zhengxi gulped. His eyes zeroed in on his finger and his plump lips. His tongue jutting out to slid between his fingers as he cleaned the syrup off. 

"Jian..." Zhengxi couldn't pry his eyes away from the blond sitting in his lap. "You're such a tease." He grumbled, knowing full well that Jian would knowingly continue to act as if he were innocently unaware of his actions... no matter how lewd. 

Jian wiggled in his lap, giving friction to his semi-erection, prompting Zhengxi to reach for his hips as Jian erupted a moan from him. "Fuck." He had stopped his hips from moving but that meant nothing to Jian who then began to lift his hips and bring them back down against his boyfriend's crotch, his hands braced behind him on Zhengxi's knees. "Uhh, Xi. You're so big." He grounded his butt down to meet Zhengxi's manhood and enjoying the moan he recieved back. Zhengxi let his head fall back for a second, reveling in Jian's clever methods of seduction.

Zhengxi's hands reached down lower so he could cup Jian's ass and bring him in closer as they rutted against one another. Jian moaned then brought a hand to Zhengxi's shoulder as he too was becoming very aroused, his nipples grew hard as the cool air met his naked chest. Xi's cold fingers moving up his sides as he shivered and moaned out again. His body moving to the rhythm that they picked up. A grind, a tremble, a moan to fill the air and a swear to express their lewd behavior.

Zhengxi chose the wrong day to go commando, he bit his bottom lip once he opened his eyes to find Jian's face a marvel to create wet dreams. His chest, ears, neck and cheeks were all dusted in pink and he was moaning softly, his lips still sticky with syrup, and his eyes watering slightly. Zhengxi looked down between them and saw that they had matching precum stains on their bottoms. Their erections were building up enough friction to create static between them. "Jian... take off your clothes." 

He made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. "You first." Zhengxi took the challenge and lifted his shirt off of him, then wrapped an arm around Jian's waist and pulled him to his bare chest, his nipples brushing against Jian's chest causing him to hiss. "Now you." He whispered, his blue eyes darkening. Jian nodded then he gasped and grinned, he had an idea. He jumped off of Zhengxi and ran off to the kitchen leaving him shocked and dangerously aroused. 

Zhengxi blinded at the muted TV for a second before he turned to see what Jian had run off to get but he flopped back on his lap, now naked as he held the bottle of syrup in his hands. Zhengxi opened his mouth to complain but before he could Jian got up and yanked at the legs of his pants. He cried out in pleasure as his pants rubbed against his penis and was gone in the next instant. Jian was back on his lap and this time he had flicked open the cap on the bottle and poured a generous amount og syrup onto Zhengxi's erection. "Urgh." He shook, his body trembling as the cold sticky liquid met his hard hot cock. Jian licked his lips and reached down to rub the syrup move onto Zhengxi's penis, coating it in stickiness. Xi moaned his hips jerking up as his grip on Jian's thighs tightened. He couldn't believe that this felt so good. He didn't want it to stop. Fuck. He would cum soon if Jian Yi kept this up. 

"Jian... please. I'll cum." He was panting now, his chest tight and red, Jian captured his lips, he tasted sweet, sugary and savoury. Zhengxi reached a hand up to touch his face as they kiss. Jian licking at his mouth, as his tongue tangled with Zhengxi's. Saliva ran from the corner of Zhengxi's mouth as Jian now joined their penises together and used both hands to jerk them off while still fighting tongue to tongue with Zhengxi. 

He was completely being consumed by Jian, he couldn't ignore the very fact that he was very much on the brink of an orgasm from this new kink. Jian parted from him taking in deep gulps of air before he moved away and sank to his knees between Zhengxi's legs. He didn't hesitate to lick at his boyfriend's penis before he fit every inch down his throat. Zhengxi gasped, his body jolting as he fuckfaced him only a few thrust before he held his head down, burying his fingers through his soft platinum blonde hair. He thrust once more before he came inside of his boyfriends mouth with a long vibrating groan.

Jian hummed around the throbbing penis in his mouth, swallowing every sweet drop of his ejaculation before he pulled back and then stood on the couch, holding his own penis before Zhengxi's face. "Please Xixi..." Zhengxi's eyes were still hazy, but Jian's syrup coated penis looked nearly as appetizing as his fingers did earlier. He guided the penis to his mouth and began bobbing back and forth, moaning at how sweet and delicious he was, as inch after inch went down his throat. Jian's thrust were short and sharp, Zhengxi's tongue lapped at the sticky sugary liquid before be felt Jian quiver and mumble something underneath his breath... "Xixi... cumming." Jian dug his fingers into Zhengxi's dark blond hair as Zhengxi held onto his thighs and swallowed the sweet cum of Jian Yi, nearly gagging as he did so.

Jian pulled back, rubbing his cock on Zhengxi's tongue before he grew exhausted and flopped back down to the couch... both men stayed there panting and completely bewildered that that indeed just happened. They shared a look and then Zhengxi began to laugh. He didn't normally have these outburst but today he did. He couldn't believe that they had just had sex because of syrup and waffles and his own naughty thoughts. Zhengxi covered his face. Embarrassed and confused, but fully satisfied at their orgasms, one of the best he's had this week.

"My waffles are cold." Jian cried. "Xixi... this is all your fault." He whined. Zhengxi narrowed his eyes at him, glaring at the sad face of his annoying boyfriend. 

"Shut up Jian." He closed his eyes... maybe now was a good time as any for a nap. He thought as he drifted off, his body feeling great as he replayed the moment Jian went to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very happy that so many people are giving my series a chance. This is honestly my first attempt at fanfiction like EVER aside from my own original stories and characters. I do hope you all enjoy it and leave a comment telling me what you think. Thank you for reading and stay safe.


	4. Mo Guan Shan's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo has a secret kink and He Tian figures it out by luck.

**_Hello readers, He Tian here, have I ever told you about my little Momato's secret? No? Well then, I must share the story with you. He has a kink that he will never speak of, one so secretive that he threatens to kill me over it, but I'll take the risk. Enjoy._ **   
  
  


Okay, so He Tian just so happened to find out about Mo's dirty little secret kink early one morning when he was being a horny little shit with a really attractive man... because that's what you do when you got a man as fine as Mo, you cherish him and do bad things to him.

It was finally morning, the sun had just risen as He Tian roused from his sleep. Tian sighed, it was still so early, turning over in bed he casually stretched out his hand, and to his surprise, He Tian find the other side of the bed empty. Tian sat up to properly scrutinize the empty space. His eyes were still foggy from sleep as he realized that Mo wasn't in their bedroom, soft shuffling caught his ears and his eyes were now on the walk-in closet. "Mo?" He Tian called out, yawning as he cracked his neck.

Mo heard his name being called and walked back into the bedroom from the closet. "You called babe?" he answered, voice was a husky baritone, still unadjusted from sleep.

His lips quirked up into a smile. "Where'd you find that?" noticing that Mo was wearing an old cream cashmere sweater that He Tian hadn't used in a few years. It was worn, the fabric slightly stretched with a small rip at the right elbow, with minuscule tears at the wrist. He Tian smiled watching his little Mo wearing an old sweater of his. Mo blushed, picking at the sleeve of the sweater. Even though it was summer, the central AC was on in the apartment so it made the apartment crisp with coolness, opting Mo and He Tian to wear sweatpants to bed. "I was cleaning out the closet and saw this and well, it still looked like it was in good condition, minus the small tear... so I tried it on."

"It looks good on you." He Tian said, standing from the bed. "I even remembered when I got it, it was the Christmas when you physically moved in with us four years ago, He Cheng gave it to me. I had actually wanted to fix it, but I kept forgetting it." He Tian walked over to Mo and smiled, he placed his hands on Mo's narrow hips, then turned him side to side, giving him a scrutinizing once over."It looks better on you though." He Tian whispered.

"Hmm, your mind is thinking of something filthy, isn't it?" He Tian didn't give any hint to what he had on his mind. "You are. aren't you? You're always so damn horny!"

"Can you blame me, Momo? You're such a beautiful man. I just can't help myself sometimes." He Tian touch his forehead to the crook of Mo's neck, then nipped at the flesh there. He hissed, then a soft barely audible moan slipped out, but then he willingly tilted his head to allow He more access. He Tian took advantage, his hands laid on his forearms as he arched into him. His hands moved around his waist, then he went lower, Mo had been hitting the gym more frequently as of late, and his butt was visibly getting more toned by the day, like when they were in high school and he was inching to feel how firm they had gotten.

Mo was being stringy lately and it had made him restless. He Tian wanted to touch every part of him. He Tian wanted to tease him, and leave a trail of hickeys scattered all over him... every inch, every beautiful curve, every savory bit of flesh. Mo gasped when He Tian licked at the sensitive spot on his throat. He Tian latched on to it, and Mo moaned, momentarily losing balance, but He Tian kept him up, his strong arms wrapping around him. His sharp gray eyes enjoying seeing as Mo's neck grew redder.

He Tian finally had him in his arms and there was no resistance of teasing or refusal. He Tian couldn't help but leave a few marks on his neck... he'd have to wear his collar up to work until they cleared up, he was gonna hate him after this, but it was so worth it.

He Tian snaked his hand down the back of Mo's shorts, then grasped a handful of his ass as he sucked another bruise at his neck. "F, fuck... He T..." his moans were growing louder, and his body began betraying him. He ground against his crotch, and He Tian exhaled something profane under his breath and licked at the fifth bite mark he left on Mo's neck. He Tian made him shiver as he pressed his finger to Mo's tight pucker making the shorter man arch his back more, left leg lifting and his grip on He Tian's forearm tightening as his jaw dropped, and soft gasps escaped from his mouth.

He Tian pressed his finger to Mo's entrance, rubbing the sensitive area before slipping one finger into him, Mo shivered, biting his bottom lip as he buried his face against his neck, by now He Tian had ceased the assault on his neck and had his eyes on his face, drinking in his every reaction as he hued redder and redder as his finger went deeper. Mo's eyes had slipped shut, his teeth were locked onto his bottom lip, and his ass clenched around his finger as He Tian slowly teased him. "Fuck... jerk..." he was rutting back on his finger, moaning softly at the pleasure building within him.

He Tian loved hearing him moan, he covered Mo's lips with his own, swallowing his moaning, savoring them, oh, how He Tian yearned to hear him beg. He Tian stopped then, removing his hand from Mo's pants. He whined and a frown pained over his pretty face. Mo was angry with him.

"W—wait, why did you stop?" his red eyes were hard to look at, his pupils were blown out, cheeks red and face made into a question mark. His voice had gone down a handful of octaves, his eyelids heavy as he glanced up at him and He Tian the answer he wanted. "Don't worry baby, I'll make you feel good, I promise." He Tian didn't give Mo a chance to speak again before his lips fell onto his.

Mo brought an arm around his neck, as He Tian bent to lift him up, Mo instantly wrapped his legs around his waist as he dipped his tongue into He's mouth, his fingers embedded in his dark hair as He Tian's hands held him up underneath his toned ass. The two of them moaned as their tongues teased and licked at each other. He Tian's grasp on Mo's ass, made him higher then himself, but that did not matter, not when his mouth was moving against his own in such a lewd fashion. Mo grounded against He as he hiked himself up higher. It was like he couldn't get enough of him. Ten years ago, if he was ever told that this moment would be possible he'd have laughed and shaken his head at the absurd fantasy that only happened in his wildest dreams, but now after all the struggles and heartache to have the first man that he ever fell in love with finally be his, it was like a dream come true.

He Tian took the four steps towards their bed, the feel of his knees knocking the frame of the bed was the perfect indication that He Tian had found it. He Tian climbed onto the firm mattress with his man in his arms. He Tian set Mo down on the pillows their lips still connected and Mo's arms still wrapped around his neck. He Tian lowered himself between his legs, spreading them apart. He bent one leg to keep his balance then grounded his erection against Mo's, making him mewl, as his eyes fluttered softly.

Mo tore away from their kiss, trying to catch his breath, He Tian chuckled and untwine his arms from his neck, and knelt back. "I'm gonna tease you so much that you'll lose the ability to speak properly."

His cheeks grew hotter, his chest rose and fell hard, he used an elbow to try to sit up, but He Tian was still towering over him. He smirked at him. "I'd love to see you try." He retaliated.

He Tian smiled, something deliciously devious, as he saw a hint of nervousness flicker in Mo's eyes. "Trust me Mo Guan Shan, I'll make you orgasm so hard, that you'll pass out." Mo opened his mouth, but He Tian silenced him by tugging on his pants and pulling them off before throwing them over his shoulder to the floor. Mo didn't complain as He Tian shoved the sweater up over his smooth abdomen, his ridged six-pack flushed pink as He Tian bent to nip at his skin. Mo exclaimed, hands gripping the sheets. He Tian began to repeat his actions, doing to his abdomen what he had done to his neck. He sucked and licked and bit love marks to Mo's sharp hipbone, then to his sides, the creases of his pecs, his breast and his nipples all painted a deep rouge. Mo shivered, his erect penis throbbing. Mo had become quite aroused and restless as he twisted and bucked underneath his body. His erection was resting against his bellybutton but He Tian didn't stop the ravaging of Mo's body, he only sucked harder, biting his skin harder and running his nails down his sides as he continued to ignore Mo's cock and went lower to nip at his inner thigh. He Tian moaned against him as He Tian moved lower, pressing butterfly kisses to Mo's V-line, followed by sharp bites. Mo gasped, his body spasming softly. Mo fingered his fingers through his hair as he rolled his hips, his belly dipping in as he shuddered and struggled to breathe properly.

"Shit. Mo..." he kissed the base of his penis. "Guan..." he licked up to his bellybutton. "Shan..."

"Fuck..." Mo bit his lip, his body quivering as he twisted into the pillow and moaned louder. He Tian's fingers encircled the base of his cock and He squeezed gently, then moved his hand up slowly, beginning to jerk him stiffly. His hips grew more erratic. Mo's arousal was growing every so grander in He's hand.

His lips curled, "Tell me what you want."

Mo's face was gorgeous, his pupils were fully blown, his face painted in pleasure. "Your, your mouth... Please." It was killing him to speak, his body mimicking that of a tomato. Mo shivered. "I'm so... fucking..." licking his dry lips, he sighed softly, he hated being this defeated, his chest was dusted red with a deep blush around his neck and ears also. "He Tian can't take any more." The urgency in his voice made He happy. He Tian loved reducing him to a hungry cockslut.

He Tian licked his lips, crouching down lower to lap at Mo's taut balls, sucking on one while making him groan deeply. "Fuck!" He Tian slurped on his ball sac—popping it out of his mouth as he licked his way up his cock. Repeating the movement again, twice, thrice, until Mo's breathing began to catch and he had the nerve to reach for his cock. He Tian brushed his hand away and ran his tongue from the base of his penis up to the tip, and then slurped the head of his penis into his mouth. Mo cried out but He Tian didn't let up, teasing the pink tip of Mo's penis, enjoying the bitterness of his pre-cum. Mo gasped, crying out his name as his fingers tightened in his ginger hair, his cock thrusting a little faster inside his mouth as He Tian took him in deeper. 

Mo shoved his hips up, back arching off the bed momentarily. His left hand was forcing his head down as He Tian swallowed him down deeper, his own erection throbbing between his legs.

Shit.

Mo thrust harder, his breathing quickening as he held He's head down on his cock. He Tian gripped his widened thighs, his nails against his skin as He Tian choked on Mo's cock. He Tian heard him choking on his moans, heard how they tumbled out of his mouth in a hot jumbled mess.

Mo's toes were curling as he got closer to orgasming, so He Tian did the best possible thing that He Tian could do. He gripped the base of his cock, stunting his orgasm. Mo gasped, body shuddering as he swore a string of slurs. He Tian pulled off of his cock, a sliver of saliva dripping from his moistened bottom lip.

Mo was panting heavily, his body convulsing as he came down from his high. He Tian bit the inside of his mouth as he watched him shake softly. He Tian bent over him, reaching for the nightstand and pulling open the drawer to grab a clear rubber cock ring he'd hidden there. He Tian knelt back between his legs, placed the cock ring around the base of the head of his penis. He grunted, jerking up to see what He Tian was doing, his eyes widened in fear, he shuttered out a breathless reply as he saw his penis being restrained. "What are y... shit, take it the fuck off asshole!" The anger in his voice was hazy, which meant that he could ignore it.

"Not yet, I need to keep you hard. I'm nowhere close to cumming yet, and I can't have you spilling all of that delicious cum yet, now can I?" Mo grumbled in anger, hips restlessly twitching as he tried to reach for his restrained erection.

He Tian smacked his hand away. "Nah uh, uh, uh. No touchy." He ground, making Mo grit his teeth as he resisted touching himself. "Good boy." He Tian slid off the bed, coming around to the top of the bed, his own erection rubbing against the fabric of his sweatpants and He swore. Going commando probably wasn't the best thing while sexually torturing his fiancé, but it helped urge him on. He Tian knelt beside Mo's head, his soft red eyes looking up at him. "What are you gonna do me?" he breathed.

"Whatever I want baby, why, are you gonna stop me?" He Tian smirked, making Mo glared at him. "No? Then move over." He didn't ignore him, instead, he complied and moved, making it so that He Tian could kneel in the middle of the bed, by the pillows. "Now, I want you to be a good little cocktease and behave for daddy He, okay, that means no touching yourself, no fighting back and no cumming... Not until I order you to."

"Fuck you." He spat. He Tian chuckled, bending over him to grip his chin. "Trust me, I'll fuck you so good you'll beg me for more." He Tian pushed him back to the bed, pulling him closer but his legs. Mo tried to fight him away, but He Tian still had a good grip on him. He Tian smiled, biting his bottom lip at his attempt to get away, his cock still standing at attention, the sweater now riding up his abdomen to expose his chest, but what caught his attention was how hard his small pink nipples were. He Tian bent over him and caught his right nipple between his lips, Mo screamed from shock, his nipples had gotten overstimulated during the mess of their bodies.

 _Damn, that was sexy_. He Tian thought as he reached over and rolled the other nipple between his fingers and was greeted with another glorious moan that threatened to crumble the walls around them. He Tian hummed around his hard bud and bit down around it softly. He swore and grabbed his arm. "Tian please... s—stop." But He Tian didn't want to. He groaned then moved to the other nipple, doing his utmost best to ignore the way Mo's hips were thrusting up on their own accord, even though they kept brushing against his erection in turn. He Tian muffled a moan, but let one out unintentionally. He then bit around his areola, as punishment, licking the bite mark before He sat back, running a hand back over his hair. Fuck, this was becoming harder now that Mo managed to get him hard enough to lose focus.

He Tian pulled his legs around his waist. "Tsk tsk, naughty, naughty Momo. Now, be a good boy and beg for me." Mo glared at him through his fog of pleasure, just as He Tian hooked his arms underneath his thighs and pulled him up higher. Mo legs on his shoulder now as He hugged his arms around his torso. Mo began to protest, shuffling about before He Tian held him firmly and bit his ass. He gasped, biting the inside his lip as he shivered. "Please d—don't..." he shook.

"Please, don't what?" He Tian teased. He bit him again, erupting a soft moan from him. "Come on, please don't what?"

Mo didn't reply, instead, hew covered his face, hiding it from his lover. Hmm, he was quite resilient... not for long. Tian bit him again, receiving the same reaction again. He loved hearing him moan. It was such a lovely sound. He Tian bit the other ass cheek, making him shiver harder this time, then He Tian bent his head between his plump round cheeks and ran his tongue over his pink pucker. Mo Guan Shan gasped, trembling before moaning as He Tian continued lazily lapping at his ass. "Fuck... no He Ti... stop..."

He Tian swore in his head, his cock was throbbing, He could feel it. He moaned low, a hand covering Mo's eyes "I'm listening..." He said.

Mo was refusing to reply to him so He Tian ran his tongue over his hole again. "W—wait... Please B—big brother... fuc..." he could barely get his words out properly, his body shook, his erection twitched and pre-cum ran down his abs. He Tian didn't let up; He removed a hand from his waist and spread his ass more as the tip of his tongue jutted out to tease his entrance. Mo moaned louder, his eyes watering as he shook. "Fuck... no more... Please.'

"You want more?" He asked, repeating the action. "Yes, yes He mo—more..." he was actually begging him. Hmm, fuck he sounded so gone. He Tian moaned, against his pucker, feeling him still as he moaned louder. He Tian sighed then pushed his tongue inside of his warmth. Mo jolted, gasping as he fisted the sheets, knuckles paling. He Tian could feel as his entire body shivered. His cock spasmed as he gripped at the bedsheets, his legs arched by his head, his belly quivering, his toes curling. Mo was immersed in this torturous play just as much as He Tian was.

"Don't... Don't—don't stop... He Tian, fuck me." his legs were quivering, his cock leaking even more pre-cum onto his belly. "More... Please. Fuck baby..." he whined, belly clenching as He Tian began to tongue fuck him deeper, swirling his tongue inside him as He jutted it in and out of his tight ass. Mo was beside himself, he didn't know how to compose his body, a hand brushed against his knee as his body went weak, he was panting heavier, his chest flushed hotter than before, the sweater bunched up under his arms, as he quaked in He's grasp.

Here Tian's hand at his abdomen felt as he belly shuddered, and dipped low. "I... I wanna cum... Please, I need to—let me..." he tried to reach for his penis, but He Tian shoved his hand away—sucking his hole harder... watching him grow hotter under his tongue as He Tian rimmed him. He Tian pulled back, taking in a deep breath, then pushing his thumb inside of him, Mo's breath caught in his throat as He Tian pushed in deeper, spitting on his ass hole to ease his thumb deeper. Mo clenched around his digit, his hips rolling slowly. He Tian licked his hole, fingering him as He saw his balls tightening. He slipped out his thumb and replaced it for two of his fingers. "Tell me what you want me to do now Little Mo. Do you want me to make you feel good?" his eyes darkening as he nodded. "In words, tell me what you want." He Tian ordered.

Mo sighed out, his thighs twitching. "Please, make me cum... I can't..." he breathed, "umfp, He please." He Tian smirked, licking his lips as He bent his head and delved his tongue inside him again. Mo squeezed around his tongue, his body tensing, he was ready to cum. He Tian reached for his penis, his erection throbbing in his hand as He Tian rolled the cock ring off. Mo arched his back, as he thrashed—his jaw dropping open, his cock jerking as He Tian tongued him faster. Mo groaned, his body arched, his vision blurred and his cock spilled hot cum down his navel and abdomen, droplets of cum landing on his hot cheek as his orgasm overwhelmed him.

He cried out in the most beautiful way possible, tears at the corners of his eyes, chest to the tip of his nose painted red, his hands balled within the disheveled sheets. He Tian groaned softly, his own cock, leaking even more as He Tian pulled back from Mo's ass, panting heavily as He held him to his chest, jerking him off completely.

Mo's eyes were still shut, as his cock spilled its seed, a few droplets sticking to his belly. His breathing was shallow, his body flushed red, ears, neck, and chest all red.m, his sweet Momato. He Tian combed his clean hand back through his dark hair, the beads of sweat forming at his forehead. His eyes heavy as He Tian glanced down at him, the bite marks on his skin darkening in color, he looked gorgeous. "I love you, Guan Shan." He Tian breathed, turning to press a kiss to his inner thigh.

"I... Hate you." he seethed weakly. He Tian chuckled, releasing him, then setting him down on the bed as He knelt between his legs. He Tian shrugged down his pants, cock still hard. Mo's red eyes found their way back to He's body. "You didn't cum yet?" he asked.

He Tian chuckled dryly. "Sadly, not. Lend me a hand?" He Tian tried. Mo nodded and scooted down lower. Mo spread his apart for He Tian. The older man wrapped his fingers around his cock, swiping away the pre-cum on his tip with his thumb.

"Well... fuck me." His embarrassment showed, but he also knew that Mo wanted it just as much as He did. His eyes reached Mo's, and he winked at him licking his lips then smirking. He Tian came closer, lifting his hips up as he wrapped his legs around him. He pushed his penis into Mo's tight ass, he swore and bit his lip, chest rising on a deep intake. "Yes... fuck..." he breathed.

He Tian bent to kiss his forehead, then began going faster. He moaned, his hand reaching out to grab his arm, to pin him down. Mo still appeared to be sensitive down there even though his cock was already flaccid as He Tian fucked him, but he was clearly still aroused. He Tian grunted, leaning over him, grounding against him. "Fuck Mo..." He Tian was getting closer, his body shook, as he tightened around his shaft. He Tian couldn't hold back his moans. "Babe, fuck... I'm—I'm gonna..." He Tian bit his lip as He Tian thrust into him until his body shook and his jaw dropped. The hot and cold feeling consuming He Tian as he came inside of his ass.

Mo groaned, his hand grabbing at He's wrist as he moaned along with him. He Tian panted, his breathing hitching as his vision cleared, "Fuck baby..."

"Come here." Mo reached up, wrapping his arms around his neck, He Tian lowered his body on to his. He nipped his earlobe gently. "He Tian... love you too." he breathed. "And if you tell anyone about this... they won't find your body."

He Tian laughed softly. "I love you more, baby and I promise, I'll keep this between us." He Tian pressed a kiss to his temple and laid back down on top of him. "I promise Momo."  
  
  
  


**_So there you have it... his amazingly fierce fiancé loved being rimmed, and He Tian made sure to do it as often as Mo would let him because he was so susceptible to giving in once his tongue is at his hole, and to be honest, he loved it too much to refuse_ ** **.**


	5. Flaunting it Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi's naughty request takes a pleasurable turn, and Zheng Zhang Xi is very compliant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving full and much-needed credit to my girls Elaine and Blue (and Keit0) for helping me get inspired enough to start back writing my smutty fanfiction with our sweet boys. I really appreciated the push towards beginning this new chapter ladies, it was very helpful. hehe.

Please click on the link and it will take you to a new tab for a cute pic. <https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/710850695133396997/755895309548126278/cbaa68e0d804439c0beec4b987a4e9f8.jpg>

It was not like it was uncommon for Jian Yi to be over the top, he was always over the top half of the time. Growing up together since Kindergarten, we were always together after our first time playing. Now he’s more direct or indirect. I can’t fully place it, it like his brain telling him to do something he knows he shouldn’t do or say something he shouldn’t say—it might have to do something with He Tian—he said and did whatever he wanted. He Tian was seen as one of the handsome boys in the group.

Though this day—after that crazy weekend was something. Jian Yi came over to the house and tried to help me with some chores. He was terrible at it, he even broke a broom… like, how do you even? To sum it up he made more of a mess than when I started, and trying to help him for me, gets us in really awkward positions… almost always.

It happened with him putting on my little sister’s school skirt, and again this type of behavior is common for him. It’s like he knows it’s wrong but still does it to see if I’ll laugh or something. It was definitely something. Him getting smacked upside the head, or me trying to get it off, or whatever it may be.

This time, she had returned home early just as he was wearing it, and he didn’t have time to take it off, so we hid him behind the family plant my mom keeps in the living room. I was so shocked that I didn’t know what to do, but this was common for us by this point. And there are times I wish it wasn’t, but I guess that’s how we were meant to be. My sister didn’t ask any questions, which saved us from further embarrassment, and instead, she glared his way and stormed off, probably brushing it off as one of our silly shenanigans. So it didn’t surprise me that now seven years later when me and Jian Yi lived together that he’d be begging me to do something a bit out of character, but I guess I could say that doing almost anything with him was out of character. Maybe that was how we were as a couple, out of character, and leaning more to being something apart from how others may perceive us. I looked up at him, his bright wheat-colored eyes staring back at me, his lazy smile stretched from cheek to cheek as he waited for me to say something. I sighed, he was going to have me doing something weird again, but I shrugged knowing that he would never ask me to do something that I wouldn’t like. I exhaled. “What do you want me to do?” His smile grew into a grin and I was half contemplating kissing him to get it off of his face and to see his reaction. He’d blushed and then pounce ontop of me in a show of embarrassment. It was annoying when we were younger but over time it began to become cute, especially when he'd blush because of me.

"Let’s play dress-up.” My eyes widened and I parted my lips to question what the heck went through his head with that request but he covered my mouth with his hands and I shut up and let him speak. “I have an outfit for you already.” I rose an eyebrow and tried to speak, but I was still being muffled by his hands. I rolled my eyes and took his hands away. “When did you have the time to do this?”

He rolled his eyes away from me with that same grin then looked back at me. “I had a lot of free time during exams.”

“Liar. You were busier than me. Tell the truth.” He pouted and leaned in closer, but I glared at him. “Now.” Jian groaned.

“Okay! I asked He Tian to help me out while I was busy studying since he was done with his exams already!” he covered his face and I didn’t like that I made him flustered, but in the same sense I also liked seeing the blush crawl up from his cheeks up to the top of his ears and then back down to his neck.” I reached my hand out and brushed my fingers by his throat, he was warmer than normal, and why was his skin always so soft and smooth. I wonder if he smells good also, he always had these exotic body washes, that I half-blame He Tian for, but they always smelt wonderful. His skin jumped but I didn’t stop as I leaned forward on the couch and pressed my lips to his neck. I felt him shiver against my lips and heard as a small squeal slipped from his lips. I groaned and opened my mouth to bite him, he mewled from above me, and then his hands grabbed at the front of my shirt and I swore as his other hand ran through my hair. “Fuck.” I gasped as I moved a hand to rest behind him on the couch. I ran my teeth over his neck once more, not biting but teasing a reaction out of him. Jian moaned, his eyes squinting as he did so, his back arched as I moved closer, luckily he had had his left leg up on the couch so I took the opportunity to move myself between his legs, hopefully, if I get him aroused enough, he might just forget about dressing up. I began to suck at his throat, and he cried out, hands now grabbing for purchase at my neck as my other hand kept rested on his thigh. I couldn’t stop myself, the salacious sounds coming from his throat made me keep wanting to hear more of them as I tasted the vibrations leaving his throat. I licked at the red mark I created and bent my head lower closer to his collarbone where I knew he would lose himself. I let my tongue lap at the area then I pressed my teeth hard to his skin and he cried out, nails at the nape of my neck, surely intending to leave a trail. I bite him repeatedly, his skin growing redder and redder and redder as he moaned carelessly now. He let out a gasp and released his hold on my neck, falling back to the couch. My eyes were a bit wide, I hadn’t expected for him to grow that flustered, I mean yes, that was my intention, but he looked like a beautiful mess, his erection very present, and his slacks revealing a small stain. I worried my bottom lip, rubbing behind my neck, feeling where he scratched, as he panting, his eyes hazy and mine probably matched his.

Why did I like seeing him like this? It was something I couldn’t understand, but since we started to become more serious, making him become somewhat of a lustful mess was quickly becoming my favorite pastime. I swore under my breath and sat back. I needed to stop before I took him right here on the couch… I just cleaned it from the last time. I chuckled at remembering the chocolate syrup fight… and honey. I had to ask He Tian for a place to clean out the rug. “Xixi.” I rose my brow and looked back at my boyfriend. He was somewhat composed but nowhere near as calm as he was before I kissed his neck. “Why?” such a simple question, but I had not one word that could have accumulated an answer for him that didn’t make me sound like a perverted man who wanted nothing more than to touch and feeling every inch of him and make him transform into an obscene shell of himself. I swallowed carefully and shrugged.

“I…” he shot up making me jerk back in fright, but he stood and grabbed my wrist and yanked me away with him as he began down the hallway to our bedroom. He kicked in the ajar door and rushed in, he pushed me down to the bed, and ran for the closet, he fished around for a second, and I watched him, his butt poking out as he knelt to find whatever he had hidden away. He was random like that. He always managed to take me off guard, so I only thought it fair to do the same… but in a different manner. I looked to the ceiling of our bedroom, I had cleaned up yesterday while he was out buying groceries and I was pleasantly surprised to see that he hadn’t made a mess of it yet trying to get dressed this morning. I sighed and looked back over to him, he stood up now, holding whatever he had in his hands. He threw a black plastic bag onto my laps and I arched a brow, yep, nothing suspicious at all.

He waited, bouncing softly on his toes and I caught the hint, I opened the bag and saw the suit, it looked moderate, the material sturdy enough and the not as titillating as I thought it would be. It was a waiter’s uniform. What? I gaze, Jian, a curious look, but he smiled and rushed off with his bag into the adjoining bathroom. I guess I had to put it on. I stood and removed my shirt, I looked up and caught a glance at myself in the opposite full-length mirror. I hadn’t noticed how much bigger I had gotten, I mean I did take going to the gym real serious, but I also hadn’t really checked my progress in a proportion kind of way… ever since I made that promise to Jian Yi that I would get stronger so that I could protect him… I never did stop training and working out, I had a promise to keep, and I did. I looked at the waiter’s costume on the edge of the bed, would I even need to wear it? I looked to the direction of the bathroom and shoved down my pants and kicked it off, folding it off to the side and setting it on the back of the computer chair near the closet, maybe I should just…

I picked up the pants, I slipped them on, and the surprisingly fit, but… I looked down at myself, I was somewhat erect, but that wasn’t the issue, the pants wouldn’t button… I did gain muscle weight. Huh, what now?

I struggled and took the apron out then tied it around my waist, next I put on the button down but I left it open, my abs were more defined now and if I wanted Jian to blush again… then that would be enough. I smiled to myself, but it left as soon as I heard the bathroom door open. I looked up and saw a leg slender leg appear with a black sheer stocking on and fuck, why did he have such delicate looking legs? I swallowed softly and waited as he revealed more of himself, another leg joined the first and I hadn’t noticed the black high heel fitted on his feet. They made his legs look better. I hadn’t realized when I began to blush, but I definitely began to feel the heat in my cheeks grow. A fluffy butt poked out and my own chuckle surprised me, but I couldn’t help it, he was wiggling his butt and it was quite the surprise. When he fully stepped out, he was clad in a waitress’s outfit, the ones that I remembered from the comics that he used to read in high school.

Jian walked over to me, he was beautiful as always and his waist was still as small as it had been when we were younger, how he maintained such a small waistline was a mystery to me but it did look good in that outfit. My blue eyes met his own and a blushed dusted his cheeks as he looked me over. “Xixi,” he cried, “you don’t have the whole thing on.” I held the open sides of the shirt and shrugged. “I thought you liked seeing my body.” He bit his bottom lip. “I just thought that I would give you a better view, why? Do you hate it?” I saw as his Adam's apple bobbed from swallowing the lump in his throat and his cheeks deepened in color. I was nearly tempted to bite them to make them brighter. He nodded his hands fumbling with his phone before he fell from his grasp and slid on the floorboards. He gasped and whipped about to see it disappear underneath the bed. He dropped to his knees without a second thought and holy fuck… he what was he wearing underneath that skirt. I tugged at my collar, was the room getting hotter?

He starts scooting under the bed with his upper body but when he tries to get back, it turns out that he’s stuck. He whines, “Xixi help me,”

Of course, he is, the out of character part seems to only be for him because Jian was always the same, he was never far from getting himself into a sticky situation and adding me into it. I smiled at the thought and get on my knees behind him to help, but he begins to wiggle and move about and that’s when the skirt shifts and exposes his round ass, a bite mark from a previous night still at the base of his spine. This guy, it’s either he does this on purpose, or fate just likes fucking with me. As I got a closer look, I saw a white Y outline of the elastic of a thong. I… why did he? Shit.

I gulped, I could also see his balls, from behind too, the thong had a white lace design that heled his half-erect penis snug, Godammit. I swear he’d be the death of me. I ran my fingers back through my dark hair and place my hands on either cheek of his ass, they were soft and full. I licked my lips. I could feel as my erection grew. His butt hole was still so small and pink around the rim. I squeezed his ass and I heard a faint gasp followed by a moan when my thumb brushed against it. I bent my head down and bit at the plump flesh of his behind and reveled in the moans I received as a thanks. I hummed around the mouthful and then moved back to see the bright red mark, I parted his ass wider and bent and ran my tongue over his pretty hole. Jian cried out, his body shaking as his knees went weak. His grasp on the phone loosening before he fell forward, his face pink as he panted softly. Why was Xixi so erotic today? He thought as his body trembled from the ripples of pleasure that laced his body with each stroke of Zhengxi’s tongue against his butt hole, it had been such a long time since he did that, maybe he should have worn proper underwear.

“Zhan Zheng Xi…” Jian breathed out as his body grew hotter with each ticking second.

I couldn’t be bothered to stop, I looked up to see if he was alright, but the way his body was twitching only made me imagine how his face looked right this moment, was he begging me to stop in his mind or maybe he was silently gasping the cute nickname he had given me since we were kids. I couldn’t tell, but then I heard it, my full name leaving his lips. I moaned as I felt my cock throb and I delved my tongue inside of him taking my time to fuck with him. His body felt like it had a mind of its own because his waist began to slowly circle, and he parted his legs wider. I muffled a swore into him and then I heard it loud and clear a shuttering cry as he moaned, and his knees finally gave way. He collapsed before me, twitching from the stimulation. I pulled back, running my fingers in my hair where it had fallen over my eyes.


	6. Enjoying it Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to Flaunting it, Jian Yi has a very fun and unforgettable experience and Zhengxi passes out

I rest my hands on Jian Yi’s hips and pulled him out from under the bed and his expression struck me in the chest, he was bright red, his eyes rimmed a deep pink and he had tears in his eyes. Fucking hell.

I fell back as I took him in and hissed as my hand brushed the very apparent erection that poked through the black apron. I bit my lip as I swore and lifted it up. “Xixi…” I glanced at Jian and he was getting up now, his phone forgotten as he stared at my erection protruding from the pants that he got me. He was on his hands and knees now. How the hell could he manage to look this good from just… oh. His light blond hair had fallen away from the hairclips that he had in and were now falling over his eyes that appeared darker than they were before. He crawled over to me and reached out as he moved away the apron properly exposing my naked sex since I hadn’t bothered to keep my boxers on. He licked his lips and I wanted to kiss them. I gasped, looking down to see his hand around the base of my penis, he came closer but before he could lower his head, I caught his face with my right hand and crushed out lips together. He squeaked but deepened the kiss once he felt what I was doing. He parted his lips and our tongue slid against each other’s and I kept him there as we made out. It was rushed and sloppy and then I felt as his teeth caught my tongue then he sucked it into his mouth. I moaned because he had begun to also move his hand that was on my erection his thumb circling the head of my penis and I fucking shuttered as my body shivered from the sensation. He didn’t move his hand right away, instead, he kept on rubbing at the tip of my erection and I felt a spike of shock run up my spine and I moan in his mouth before pulling away and panting, my hips jerking up to meet his short sharp jerks. “Jian… shit.” My voice didn’t sound like me, it was thicker, and softer, filled with pleasure, I let my head fall back for a second as I indulged in his hand. I could feel the softness of is palm and I couldn’t… I couldn’t think.

Jian Yi saw the way Zhengxi was falling prey to his hand and he quite liked when he could catch him off guard, he saw the tinges of pink running across his face and his neck, how it was growing red. His eyes trailed down to the wide expanse of his chest. He had surely bulked up from a few years ago when he told Jian that he’d protect him. He smiled at seeing him keeping his promise, his nipples were hard too, the small pink knobs taunting him. He leaned forward and cover Zhengxi’s right nipple with his mouth. Zhengxi’s brain awoke and his mouth fell open as he exclaimed, teeth following after as Jian teased and sucked his nipple. His other hand tweaked his left nipple sucking and leaving his mark on his boyfriend. He hummed around his skin before he released him and saw the red mark against his tan skin. He licked his lips and pressed a kiss between Zhengxi’s breast.

“Jian… wait.” I tried, his and was moving more rapidly, his thumb still rubbing recklessly at the head of my penis. I choked out a shaky gasp and bit my lip as I reached for his wrist. He didn’t cease and I fell back, my body spasming as I came in his hand, my hips rolling as my vision went cloudy and my hand tightened around his wrist. The thick streams of cum coating Jian’s hand as he slowly jerked me to completion. “That was fun.” The word of Jian meeting his ears as his body burnt from his orgasm. “Xixi?” he asked. I needed a minute more to find where my sanity had run off to, but once I regained some sense, I managed to lift myself and I sighed. “Yes, Jian.”

“Did you enjoy it?” I spied a glimpse at him, and my pupils shrank. His eyes were full of lust, they were slanted and beautiful and I felt my heart skip at the look that he was giving me as he was now crouched down over my lap, my erection still in his hand before I caught his tongue jutting out and he began to lap up my cum. A moan filled the room and it took me a second to realize that it was me who had moaned. Still sensitive from just cumming, but I was being aroused once more by Jian who now had covered the tip of my penis with his mouth, I hissed and pushed at his head. “Wait.” He pushed back my hand as he went lower down my shaft, my eyes struggling to stay open, “fuck, baby… stop.” I moaned again, but he did not listen, he usually never does so I knew that he’d ignore my command to stop. I groaned as I felt the warm tightness of his throat as he fully swallowed my penis. My face twisted in pleasure before I reached down with both hands and lifted his head up, a string of saliva trailing from his mouth, his light eyes darker as he licked his lips. Gah! He’s gonna ruin me someday.

He smelt so sweet… was it cherry blossom? I inhaled the aroma coming off of his skin. I bit at his exposed shoulder and he groaned as I stroked his cock. I had maneuvered our positions with Jian on his knees facing the full-length mirror and me kneeling behind him with my body bent over his as I jerked him through the lace thong that he still had on. I refused to slip them off, they were as much a turn now than they were when I first caught a proper glimpse at it. My other hand was unzipping the back of his costume. I licked at the new bite mark that I had made and began peppering kisses down his spine as I pushed the top of the dress off of him. The nape of his neck was redder than a tomato and he was letting careful low moans and grunts out. I lifted my eyes to the mirror, but his hair was covering his face away from my vision. I ceased my hand on his cock and reached out and threaded my fingers into his light blond hair and pulled it back away from his face and lifted his head in the same instance. He gasped, his mouth falling open, I could see him shiver when I ran my thumb around the head of his penis and his expression was priceless. His eyes running with tears of pleasure rimmed red, his cheeks hot, his back arched and his eyes a sultry gaze that nearly made me orgasm again. Jian Yi was someone who I could not in my wildest dreams ever have thought of being the person who I would have fallen in love with. Our friendship had begun as such an innocent moment, and over the years it matured and grew, becoming something more, the lines between friendship and love blurring and when he first kissed me… I had never really forgotten that moment, and I never stopped regretting hitting him, but I was young and shocked, and he was going through a huge realization that I too had come to realize. I think I had fallen in love with him long before he kissed me but that love was not like the love we had now, it was innocent, but now, our love was much more than innocent, it was a comfortable blanket that kept us from falling away from each other over the years, the distance, the difference and the bad times. Our love was as pure as it was when we first held hands, and that is what makes me feel so out of character, he was a puzzle piece that I had not realized I was missing until everything clicked in place and it all made sense. He was my other half.

“Zhengxi… I’m getting close.” He trailed off before I released his hair and he slumped forward his forehead pressed to the ground as I slowly jerked him off. I lowered my mouth to his ear. “Where do you wanna cum?” the question struck Jian and he mewled and blushed harder. “I…” he bit his words back then opened his mouth again, releasing a moan before he tried to speak again. “I want to cum… on you.”

I smirked. “Where on me do you wanna cum? Use your words, Jian Yi.” His pupils were blown and his hips were rotating as he tried to rub back on my erection. “Your chest Xixi… I wanna cum on your chest.”

I kissed the nape of his neck before I let go of him and move back. He let out a heavy sigh of relief and turned to find me awaiting his neck move. He moved faster than I thought he be after being so submissive and had pushed me back to the floor and climbed on top of me to straddle my waist. “I can’t see it,” I muttered and he lifted up his skirt and placed the end of it in his mouth, his erection wet from the tip down to the base thanks to my handy work and he was still taking a short moment to catch his breath. When he was ready he lifted his hips and then his fingers ran down my length as he guiding my cock between those very round cheeks that I had tasted when this whole charade started. I kept my eyes focused on what his hands were doing. The very hands that made me yearn to have more of his touch, the same hands that had fantasied about on several occasions. He slipped the head in, and I let out a puff of air at the tightness of his ass. He lowered himself on my penis and I reached for his hips and shoved the rest of the way inside of his warmth, enjoying the sight of his tight ass being spread by me. Jian trembled bending over as he steadied himself with a hand on my chest. He kept his hand there and caught my gaze under his long light lashes. “Don’t move.” I nodded. “Promise me.” He said. I nodded again. “In words Zhengxi,” Jian said copying my words from earlier

“I promise.” He smiled before it fell away and lifted his hips to bring them back down, moaning as he did so, the skirt had fallen back over his erection, blocking my view so I took in his face. Jian's expression was such a beautiful view, he was shamelessly pleasuring himself on my cock without any holding back, he was letting himself enjoy the moment, his head thrown back, his hand keeping me where I laid and the mirror capturing his lewd display of passion as his hand snaked down to tug at his erection. My vision was blurring but I knew he was close just like I knew I was also close. I wanted to touch him, bite him, make him moan more, but I always loved to watch his performance, for it was always a rare sight to see. He rarely ever took so much control, but whenever he did it made me even more aroused that it should.

I can confirm that Jian Yi’s sexual becoming was the very thing that ruined me and I would have to apologize to him later for what I was about to do. I sat up in a flash against his wishes and reached down for his erection where I encircled his hand and began to aid him in jerking off, going faster, my other hand at his hip as I thrust up, short and sharp thrust that caused his moans to crescendo. I bent to flick my tongue at his nipples each one receiving ample attention before I buried my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his intoxicatingly sweet scent. I grunted as I felt myself shake. Jian reached around my neck with his free hand as he matched my thrust with his own. I moaned into his neck as I kissed and nipped and sucked at his skin until I couldn’t fucking see anymore. Jian tightened his arm around my next as I probably bruised his hip with how tight I held him. “Xixi! I’m cum—.” He couldn't finish his sentence, his tongue hung out as he arched into me and I shuddered and he quivered against me as we climaxed. once we stopped shaking we collapsed in a heap of limps and stickiness, his cum had coated my hand and chest as I wished. I carefully slipped out of him and let my hands fall beside me.

I couldn't move anymore.

Jian Yi lifted his head an inch and weakly punched my chest before his hand fell off to the side. “You—you moved.” He said out of breath.

“Sorry… not sorry,” I smirked before my eyes slipped closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my amazing readers I am so sorry that it took so long to update, but I was working on other works that I post on different platforms and I was also suffering from a smut block, Yes, you heard me right, a smut block, where I had a difficult time coming up with ideas for my smutty and or fluffy stories. I have so many more ideas and funny and sexy and sweet situations for our four boys and company to be put in, so this story will not be wrapping up any time soon. Thank you to all who stuck around with me and waited patiently or otherwise for me to update. Thanks for reading and I do love reading your comments, honestly puts a smile on my face.


	7. The one time Cheng almost used the safe word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Cheng gets one over Qiu, and Qiu does the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based off Old Xian's work. 
> 
> These scenes take place at the resort on the island after Qiu was most likely drugged by He Cheng, enjoy.

He Cheng had given Qiu a sedative, masking it in a strong new whiskey that he had gotten as a gift from the staff of the hotel for his generous donation earlier that year. He Cheng hadn’t cared to drink alone, but his right hand man seemed to be distracted. Seeing all those women cooing over the one thing that this world had denied him, made him displeased about this entire trip, so he thought to remove him away from the equation so that he could be greedy with his time once again. Qiu nearly didn’t take the drink that he offered him, throwing a backhanded comment that, ‘I’ve got a commoners life, I’m not used to good booze,’ he was a difficult man like that, but Cheng insisted and he didn’t put up anymore of a fight as he threw it down his throat, taking a bit of time to finish it just so he could savor such an expensive taste. He Cheng watched him as he finished it, smiling to himself before Qiu handed back the glass. 

He didn't argue or say anything more as Qiu turned back to the women that were stealing his attention away from him once more. He took a long drag from his cigarette and exhaled... he really needed to quit, but he had little strength to give up since he wasn't satisfied enough with what life was giving him. 

A few minutes later he was still sitting where he was on the posh white sectional when Qiu stumbled back around to him and collapsed on the long end of the sectional. He pulled a small black cushion over his face and brushed over a bottle of liquor before his eyes slipped closed. He stood, still holding his cigarette between his lips when his younger brother and his three friends passed by stifling their laughter. “What's that for?” He asked, but the boys didn't answer and hurried off leaving him with an unconscious Qiu.

》》》》》

Qiu awakes, his vision blurry, his head aching, and his body stripped down to nothing but his underwear, he tried to move his hands but the sound of chains met his ears. His wrist were buckled into leather restraints and he was chained in a bdsm manner on a bed that want his with his legs buckled to a steel rod. What the actual fuck? He thought.

“Finally, you're awake.” He Cheng muttered from the black couch across from the bed. 

Qiu kicked out his leg and the bar widened, spreading his legs apart. “Where the fuck am I?!” His bright hazel eyes freaked out, as he found his boss’ face. 

He Cheng, was super calm, small plumes of smoke drifting from his cigarette as he took a drag. “Relax... we're still on the island.”

Qiu, rattled at his restrains, being careful not to move his legs since he found out what the rod does. “Very funny, but I mean THIS!!” He said tugging at the chains that kept his arms in place. 

“Oh. Yes, it’s my private sex dungeon…” Qiu’s eyes widened, he knew of every room that He Cheng possessed in this hotel for security reasons, so this was news to him. He Cheng saw his expression and sighed, he couldn’t fuck around with him like that since he did have him chained to his bed. “I’m kidding. It’s my private suite, Qiu.” Qiu gulped, why had the boss suddenly put him in such a raunchy situation? And how had he gotten him in here in the first place, there was not a moment-the whiskey. “Bastard! You drugged me!”

Cheng sighed, smoke spilling out of his mouth. “Did I?”

Qiu’s jaw clenched, a nerve at his jawline twitching. “If you didn’t then how the hell did I end up here in my underwear?”

He Cheng stood from the black chair, snuffing out his cigarette as he approached the bed, his black eyes shaper than normal, more intense than Qiu recalls them ever being. “Would you rather be naked? I could always arrange that.” His tone wasn’t as dead, it was almost like a question, an inquiry of what Qiu may have wanted. He swallowed again. Why had he—why had he done this? He looked up but He Cheng’s eyes had left his own and were scheming down his physique. Qiu felt exposed especially with Cheng’s eyes enjoying him in this state of undress. “Why? Tell me why, He Cheng?”

His dark eyes slowly met the hazels of Qiu’s eyes and he rose a brow. “Why not? You were parading around with only your pants on... you were being the tease you always were, just like when we were younger.” He mumbled making Qiu listen closely before blushing at his words. He blinked and Cheng’s eyes were dark once more. 

“What do you plan on doing? We’re both men, you know that, don't you?”

“Yes, and what does genitalia have to do with it? We’re both human, attraction is a human feeling, why should it matter if we’re both men?” Cheng said, his tone even and his hands in his front pockets. Qiu looked him over seeing the outline of He Cheng arousal pressing against his pants. He scoffed, this man was easy to read if you know where to look, the image of him spread out like this was getting to him, even if he didn’t let it show on his face. ‘Where’s my pants?”

“In the laundry, alcohol stains.” He lit another cigarette, needing to forget how Qiu was basically covered in needy bitches who wouldn’t give him a break to even sit with the very man who brought him to the bloody island. 

No more details were spared so Qiu tried again. “And the girls from earlier?” Fucker. Idiot. Thinking with his penis... He Cheng thought, a vein in his forehead twitching as he let out a huff of smoke. “YOU HAVE ME NEXT TO YOU—LOYAL TO YOU AND YOU LET THOSE BITCHES ROB YOU?! Shameless!” He growls, running a hand back through his dark hair to tame it back down. He bent forward then slowly climbed onto the bed, he took the cigarette from his lips. “Maybe you need to be punished for being so reckless.” He took another deep drag then pressed the end of the cigarette to the inner thigh of Qiu’s left leg. “Ahh fuck! Wait! S—stop it!” He cried out as it sizzled against his flesh, leaving ashes and a small scorch mark on his skin. Cheng placed it between his lips one more as he exhaled from the first tug then his eyes lifted to Qiu’s face, tears brimming from his eyes. He Cheng moved again then straddled his hips, ignoring the bulge of his penis that sat flaccid in his boxers. “I don’t think you learnt your lesson.” He removed the cigarette from his mouth again and blew out smoke towards Qiu who coughed before his eyes widened and he threw his head back, fist clenched tight as Cheng pressed the bud of the cigarette to his chest near his nipple on the right side, his slender fingers pinching the opposite nipple then repeating what he did. Qiu hissed, tears falling down the sides of his face and disappearing into his hairline. Cheng then leaned forward, his lips at Qiu’s ear. “Did you learn your lesson, Ah-Qiu?" The younger man shivered and nodded, wanting him to stop and knowing that He Cheng was capable of much more wicked means of torture than this. Cheng swore at the feel of him shivering, knowing that he had probably felt his arousal, he was turned on, but not trying to let it show on his face. He sat back and put the cigarette between his lips then reached up and unbuckled Qiu’s wrist. “Sorry.” He moved down to his ankles then undid those restrains as well as Qiu rubbed his wrist, knowing that they’d leave a red mark after this. 

“You’re not sorry, are you?” Qiu asked, his eyes hazy, the room quiet as He Cheng thought of it. 

‘Maybe I am.”

“Don’t bullshit me! You’re not. You’re dick’s too hard to be sorry for what you just did.” Cheng gasped, his eyes going wide as he looked back on Qiu. “Yeah, I may be a commoner, but I’m not stupid. You like me don't you?” He Cheng couldn’t speak, he... he couldn’t. Qiu snickers. “So, I’m right. That’s why you dragged me here and drugged my drink. You were fucking jealous seeing me with all those girls.” He smirked. “I’m flattered boss, I didn’t think that you’d like me that much. I just thought you liked to see me shirtless... or in something tight.” He Cheng's face began to grow hot as Qiu’s words clicked on a light in his head. The bastard, he knew. Qiu’s chuckling brought He Cheng’s attention back to his underling. “Yeah, I didn’t think you’d get so jealous that you’d tie me up boss, you could have just asked.” He Cheng gulped. 

Qiu leaned forward and grabbed the front of He Cheng’s black button down and threw him down to the California sized mattress. The man still stunned by this revelation stayed still. “You... you knew.” He uttered, his black eyes wide from realizing that every thing Qiu had ever worn or even done wasn’t because of just himself or the females around him, but for him... all for him. “Fuck.”

Qiu smirked as he knelt over He Cheng’s figure, the man finally understanding. “Now you get it.” The men looked at each other then He Cheng reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close, their foreheads touching. Cheng had managed to keep his cigarette between his lips, which Qiu plucked from him, he took a puff before he put it out on the headboard then flicked it to the tile floor. “I wasn’t done with that.”

“Oh, yes you were, you used it quite enough.” He said referring to his new burn marks which He Cheng’s eyes found. “You act like you didn’t like them.” Qiu’s fingers wrapped around He Cheng’s neck making him choke, his eyes fluttering, as his hips bucked up to meet Qiu’s crotch and he swore when he felt how hard his boss had gotten. Was all that because of him? Shit, he really did like him. He Cheng repeated his actions making Qiu ground his teeth together before crushing his lips with those of He Cheng. The man gasped, but that surprise did not last long enough to keep him from kissing back. 

Their lips moved against one another, teeth clattering together as they fought against each other, Qiu’s hand moving to Cheng’s hair and Cheng’s hands moving down to Qiu’s sides to pull him down to his body. Fuck, he hadn’t planned to go this far with Qiu. He didn’t know if he would have accepted his approach in which he chose to share his feelings with him, but he was worried for nothing... Qiu had caught onto his feeling someway and had been trying to catch his eyes for years now. He felt silly, because he thought that Qiu wouldn't even care that much about his affection for him, especially since he basically made him into a babysitter for his baby brother and Jian Yi. He cursed, coming back to the present moment when he felt Qiu’s teeth biting at his bottom lip, and sucking it into his mouth then using his tongue to penetrate his mouth as he rolled his hips against the crotch of He Cheng. “Fuck!” Cheng swore as his body jolted from the feel of Qiu’s hardening arousal against his own.

“Cheng...” he said, forgetting his place and breaking their kiss. Cheng groaned in disapproval of his retreat. “Don’t, don’t stop Qiu… please.” Cheng’s eyes were hazy his cheeks flushed red along with his neck. Qiu undid his blouse, seeing how far his blush reached, and exposing the expanse of his firm chest as he ran his hand over his skin, brushing his nipple in the process making Cheng moan softly. Qiu bent and attacked his throat. “Ahh!” Cheng cried out, scratching his nails down Qiu’s back as Qiu’s teeth met flesh and he bit him hard and marked him, sucking love bites to his neck... making He Cheng his, claiming him right there and then. He groaned as he bit down hard at his shoulder, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Cheng arched his back, his erection straining against his pants as he moaned, eyes rolling back in his head as Qiu held his head back firmly as he continued to trail bite marks all the way from his neck to his chest and then his nipple, sucking one at a time, moving his rough, hot tongue against his hard pink nipple then biting gently around the areola. Cheng gasped, shuddering as Qiu released his neck and moved his hand lower to the waistband of his pants. 

“Ahh Qiu.” He moaned, resting the back of his hand to his forehead. Qiu sat back, Cheng’s hand falling away as he unbuckled the belt and unzipped the pants that had imprisoned He Cheng’s cock. He got the pants off, tugging it away, his black boxers snug against his erection... “Fuck, you’re already wet.” He noted. He lifted Cheng’s hips and dragged the boxers down his long legs. Cheng fisted his hands in the sheets as his cock brushed against the fabric finally being free before the very man that he had lusted after for way too long. 

Qiu stopped, taking in He Cheng’s slender physique, his defined abs, his narrow hips, his flustered state, his hard cock that rested against his bellybutton. His face was always so hard and serious, but looking at him right now, all that seriousness that he always had shielding away his beauty had melted away and his cheeks were tinted red, his face relaxed to some degree and his sharp eyes heavy with lust as he bit his lips held between his teeth. “Shit, why the fuck do you have to look this good?” Qiu asked, his mind bringing him back to the fact that his own erection was throbbing in his boxers. He looked down and finally freed his own naked sex, the thick cock saluting He Cheng as his eyes finally caught a glimpse of what Qiu kept hidden away from him. 

“Qiu... please. Fuck me.” He opened his legs, his voice somehow maintained a steady pace, but it was softer and held just half of the authoritative tone that it would on a regular basis. “Oh yeah? You’re that eager for it boss?” Cheng glared at Qiu’s smirk, he bought his leg back and kicked Qiu in the middle of his chest, throwing him back to the bed with little force since he had caused his own distraction by laughing at him. 

Qiu fell to his back and that gave He Cheng enough time to sit up and yank away his boxers and climb ontop of him, Qiu’s erection sitting snug betwixt his ass cheeks. Qiu swore, moaning as reached out and grabbed Cheng’s hips, pushing him back against his penis. “Fucking asshole.” Cheng snickered before a moan left his lips at Qiu rocking them, their bodily contact enough to rile him up. Qiu leaned his head back, reveling in this feeling of rubbing against Cheng’s ass. “Yes daddy—.” His eyes went wide, and the room fell silent. What the actual fuck did he just say? 

He Cheng had stopped moving ontop of him and he feared looking at him. “... well, thank you for calling me an old man, and here I thought my skin care routine helped my wrinkles.” He said his deep voice rejoining the silence that had invited itself into the room. He touched his forehead where he knew he had a crease or two. “I never knew you had a daddy kink.”

“I don’t! It—it just slipped out. I didn’t... shut up.” He Cheng actually laughed, losing five years from his face. Qiu blushed hard, hating that he was so enticed in their actions that he hadn’t taken in what he was saying and to whom, but to hell with that, he had already gotten too far into such intense sexual situation with him, to go back, besides nothing more should make it worse so he grabbed He Cheng’s hips, and turned them, setting Cheng on his side besides him, sucking on two of his fingers before lifting a leg of He Cheng’s onto his left arm before he parted his butt cheeks and rubbed his fingers around the rim of his ass hole. Cheng gripped his forearm. He was so close that he could inhale his clean sharp scent, Qiu thought. “Cheng... can I?” He Cheng met his soft eyes and he leaned up, touching his face then kissed him, Qiu kissed him back and slipped his fingers into him, having all the consent that he needed to continue. Cheng moaned into his mouth, hiking his leg up higher as he allowed Qiu a proper amount of room to finger him. 

He was tight and so hot inside. Qiu spread his fingers, trying to loosen the tight ass of his boss as their tongues passed over each others and they moaned and grunted, grinding their hips together, erection against erection as Qiu worked another finger inside him. 

The room was growing hotter even as the A/C ran cool enough to steady the temperature, but the men didn’t care for anything other than each other—even as sweat beaded on their foreheads and escaped down their does forehead. Qiu slipped his fingers from Cheng once he was satisfied with how well he had spread him. Qiu pulled He Cheng closer, his erection rubbing against his ass. “Urgh Ah-Qiu stop fucking around with me.” Qiu smirked at his words he thrust forward against his ass. “I owe you this after you fucking drugged me,” he thrust again, “and chained me to your bed,” He Cheng swore as he bent his head back, nails scratching at Qiu’s shoulder, “and you stripped me down to my boxers... I deserve every fucking moment of torturing you.” He reached around and grabbed Cheng’s ass and thrust his hips again, brushing against his well fingered ass. Cheng hated how good he was at teasing him but, God, this was too good! He had wanted this for so fucking long that he was dizzy with need. He yanked Qiu towards him, knocking their foreheads together, making Qiu grunt in pain. “Fuck me, or I’ll shoot you.”

He lips curled into a smile. “You can fucking try, but you’ll miss this cock.” He rolled his hips allowing Cheng to feel the thickness of his penis between his ass cheeks. “I hate you.” He gasped. 

“You fucking love me.” Qiu grabbed He Cheng’s waist and turned them back to the way they were with He Cheng ontop of him and his cock situated perfectly between his ass cheeks where Cheng felt every bit of heat radiating from Qiu’s s stiff sex. He rested his hand on his chest, his body feeling hotter as Qiu began to move his hips, soft but sharp thrust that made Cheng moan each time the head of his penis rubbed against his pucker. “Ah, Qiu, w—wait, oh...” His head was spinning, his cock throbbing. He Cheng knew that Qiu was ignoring him just so he could do as he pleased, he tried to reach for his erection but Qiu grabbed his hand and held it away from his hard sex. He Cheng’s thick dark brows lowered as he glared at him. “Fucker!”

“I know.” He released Cheng’s arm then held his hips and aligned his cock with his ass hole. He Cheng opened his mouth to speak but Qiu moved faster, he pulled Cheng down as he thrust up, entering him from tip to hilt! He Cheng exclaimed like a banshee at night, his body riddled with nerves as he shook, feeling so full. He was on fucking on fire. His breathing was shot and he could feel Qiu in the deepest depths of his ass. He fell forward, falling onto his elbow as Qiu’s darkened hazel eyes greeted him. “You’re so fucking tight, Cheng.”

“I... how are you so thick?” He breathed out into Qiu’s ear, making the younger man shivered at how thick with lust his voice had dropped. He Cheng curled his arm around Qiu’s neck as he rested his head in the crook of his neck, waiting for him to move. 

Qiu bit his bottom lip and hooked his arms underneath He Cheng’s thighs before he sat up and lifted him up slightly, fixing their positions before pulling out almost all the way out then slammed him back into him. Cheng shuddered, moaning out loud then, his head shooting back as he rolled his waist. “Fuck yes!” Cheng replied. Qiu moved to his knees, Cheng still secure in his arms. “You wanted it this bad, huh?”

He Cheng snickered a wicked smirk on his face, tears staining his cheeks but he grinned nonetheless at his loyal guard. “I bet this feels better than any other hole you have tasted, eh?" Qiu moved his hips like a pro, rolling his hips before pausing. “I’m not gonna be gentle.”

“I never fucking asked for gentle, Qiu.”

“Perfect.” Qiu adjusted his hold then pulled Cheng’s body against his, his ass taking every thick hot inch of his cock. Cheng’s jaw dropped, his arms locked around Qiu’s neck as he fucked him, his cock pounding his ass as their moans and grunts and cries of pleasure mixed together and their tongues and teeth met in a sloppy uncoordinated kiss. Qiu paused, spreading his knees apart more then resumed fucking up into He Cheng, and enjoying the way he held him so snug and close as if he wanted to keep him there forever. “You’re sucking me in so fucking well Cheng.” He whispered in his ear, making the man shiver in his grasp. 

“Ahh...” Cheng could not speak anymore, he was consumed by the pleasure, the very friction between them, the way Qiu moved in a carnal dance of dominance, the way his eyes were dark slits and his mouth hung open slightly as he panted with every deep sharp thrust. He was an animal and Cheng was his prey. He ran his nails through Qiu’s short white hair, and held the back of his head as he pulled him in for a kiss; growling and moaning into his mouth as they moved against one another in a primal means of climaxing. Qiu held He Cheng around his waist with one arm before he fell back to the bed his body between the legs of his employer, his long smooth white legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him close as he regained his stance on his knees and fucked him just the way he yearned to be fucked, their lips still connected, their breathing growing more and more erratic, their heads clouded and their orgasms close. 

Cheng broke their kiss, needing to breathe, Qiu assaulted his neck once again, this time the left side of his neck, littering his skin with bite marks and hickeys as he moved a hand down between them and tightened his grip at the base of Cheng’s erection. The older man mewled as he felt the restricting hand of Qiu stopping him from fully relieving himself of his pent up sexual tension. Qiu’s lips met his ear. “Not without me.” He bit his ear, worrying the soft part of his earlobe with his teeth before he licked and nipped at the curve of his ear, his thrust were sharp and short, his body cocooning He Cheng right where he was. Cheng couldn’t handle it, his body was moving on its own accord, his cock was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum down his shaft which covered Qiu’s fist that had wrapped so securely around him. 

“No! Let me—let me cum!” He begged. Qiu only thrust faster, planting his free hand by Cheng’s head. “Qiu! I can’t take it!”

“Not yet.” He grounded out, his body feeling growing hot before being dashed with a shivering coolness, his hips slowing to grind against Cheng, he kissed his chin before wickedly increasing the snap of his hips and finally letting Cheng go as he gripped his hips, his large hand marking Cheng’s creamy pale skin where it promised to bruise. 

“Fuck... Melon—no! Qiu... I’m cumming, please.” Qiu gasped, He Cheng never used his safeword before, fuck. Qiu knelt back, his hands lifted Cheng’s legs up onto his shoulders, he bent over him, finding his prostate at their angle and then began fucking into him with deeper steady thrust—the older man cried out, tears running down his face, back arching and body ablaze in the fires of their passion as Qiu hit his prostate head on. His hands scratched at the backs of Qiu’s hand as Qiu caused him to exclaim in sounds that was nearly inhumane. He finally took He Cheng erection in his hand and jerked off in time with his thrust. He Cheng was finally being pushed to the ends of his rope as they made love. “Cheng, I’m cumming!” He grunts.

“Qiu, I love—.” He buried his fingers in his hair as he arched his back off the bed, toes curling as he came all over Qiu’s hand and his chest in a thick creamy stream. Qiu thrust forward every inch of him buried inside of He Cheng’s tight ass as he let every single drop of his cum pool inside of Cheng’s. His breathing heavy as he was finally able to let himself go. 

The two men stayed in this lewd position in the aftermath of their climax until Qiu’s erection softened and he slipped out of He Cheng. He gently set his boss down on the bed, before he collapsed right next to him, his own body spent. “Oh.” He muttered. He didn’t think that he could have ever had the chance to have sex with his boss. He scoffed. A dry, stiff laugh into the pillow he was holding that to He Cheng was a show of utter disbelief. “Shit? Did we just?”

“Yes.” He Cheng replied finally gaining back to some of his sanity.

“What you said when you were cumming...”

“Forget it, if it bothers you.”

Qiu scoffed, his brows frowning. “The notion of love doesn’t scare me, He Cheng.” He Cheng’s eyes found Qiu’s face. “It’s the fear you put into it that make it seem scary. Don’t be afraid of saying what you think, isn’t that what you told me when we first met?”

He chuckled, catching Qiu off guard, he hadn’t known that Qiu even remembered that. They were so young back then. “Well, I was right back then, and I guess you’re right now too. Thanks.”

A smile crept onto his face. “Don’t mention it. So, I’ll be getting a raise once we get back to business, right?”

He Cheng reached to the night stand for his pack of cigarettes and scoffed. “Sure.” He set it back down, not having taken one out then laid back in bed as Qiu’s face expressed his surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first QiuCheng fic, I do hope you enjoyed it. He Cheng's safeword is Melons.


	8. One Rainy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Pre-warning]  
> More fluff than smut, more intensive than not.
> 
> A cool night, with winter downpours and a less than silent ride home from handling business where He Cheng allows his mask to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Late Night Escapades
> 
> Thank you Dchan for the awesome ideas to help get this fanfic out💋💋💋❤❤❤

The rain sounded like it was viciously knocking at the roof of the jeep as Qiu drove through the long stretch of road surrounded by miles and miles of trees that had little view of anything but the trees on either side of the road. He Cheng sat in the backseat, no extra guards needed, only Qiu. This client had been dealing with the Jian and He families for as long as he knew, the man was very old and a very good long time donor to the company so he was as trusted as trusted could be in this industry, so he took his best guard every time he met him and if anything funny ever dared to go down he knew that Qiu would always be there to protect him and he too would do whatever he could to keep him safe. He sat wity his legs crossed his long legs, clad in his usual black tailor made suit, a black button down and a long black trench coat. Between his lips sat an unlit cigarette, since he had since committed to a nicotine free life since that trip he took to their island in… a classified location. He had made a promise to himself and never thinking it would happen had to commit to it.

Qiu caught a glimpse of him in the rearview mirror, the cigarette sitting there between his lips but he hadn’t reached into his pocket for his lighter to light it. “Need a lighter boss?”

“No.” His steely eyes neutral like he knew them to always be, Qiu bit his lip while he looked back to the road. “Why haven’t you lit it yet?”

“Huh?” He Cheng met Qiu’s eyes and the man swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and he didn’t know what to think of that. He had been with him everyday since the island, why did that look make him shiver? “Umm, the cig… you have it out, but it's unlit.”

His eyes looked down almost as if he had forgotten about it then he looked back up. “Oh, I’m trying to quit.” The car jerked a little at his response and Cheng’s eyes narrowed at him. “Please don’t kill me out in the middle of nowhere.”

Qiu chuckled nervously. “S—sorry boss.” He glanced at him again. “Why’re quitting?”

“Personal reasons.” He gave no more information than that.

Qiu scoffed. “Pff, don’t bullshit Cheng, you’ve been smoking for ages, why quit now? We’re alone, no one else to witness your reason why, so talk to me. Don’t treat me like another one of your regular employees after what we did… we aren’t, right?”

He Cheng found Qiu’s hazel eyes and gulped. “We’re more than employee and employer Ah-Qiu.” He sighed running a hand back through his well made hair, throwing a few strands astray. He removed the cigarette from his lips and set it back in the box, having grown tired of it. “I quit because life was stressful and I couldn’t have the one person whose company I enjoyed more than anyone else’s. So, I kept smoking, several packs a day, and took shots whenever I saw you flirting with anyone that wasn’t me.” He chuckled, it felt bitter and cold and Qiu whined. “I told myself like an idiot that if I ever got you, I’d stop. I haven’t picked one up since we left the island.”

Qiu’s eyes were wide. “That’s why you've been in the gym so much.” He remarked, remembering how He Cheng couldn’t fit into his regular pants and had to go out to buy new ones just a week ago. He smirked, looking out the window at the rain painting the glass, the condensation thick in the cool October weather. “Yeah, I had to find something to distract me… and I didn’t want to just use you as an outlet for sex. You’re more than your body.”

Qiu’s cheeks were inflamed as he saw a bend in the road. He drove to a clearing off to the left side of the road, letting a moment of not saying anything pass. He Cheng followed his actions and said nothing when Qiu parked the jeep. He Cheng had allowed Qiu to use the jeep that he bought him instead of his usual bulletproof car because Qiu had really loved that jeep even after the incident in the mountains when it got flooded, He Cheng personally had it repaired right away and gave it back to him.

Qiu had turned off the lights and kept the jeep running, thankfully the tank was full. “Qiu?”

His fingers were holding onto the wheel, swallowing his saliva as he trapped his foot gently. “Ah-Qiu, explain.”

“It’s been weeks since we first had sex Cheng… you said you didn’t wanna use me as an outlet for sex… I’ll do it with you. I’ll be your nicotine.”

A pregnant paused tiptoed by the men and left the awkward air hanging over head inside the jeep. He Cheng began laughing, full on, tears in his eyes laughing. Qiu blushed so hard, enjoying the rare time that He Cheng could allow himself to let go and to break away from this hardened mold that he made to tell people not to fuck with him. Qiu chuckled, sighing softly when he heard his laughter beginning to die down.

He didn’t notice when He Cheng unbuckled his seat belt but an arm wrapped around his neck and he gasped, a hand flying out to reach for his hip where he knew his weapon was but a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him and holding him with no means to defend himself. “Still very quick. Good to know.” Cheng’s voice was a deep smooth rumble in his right ear, the way he spoke so clear and steady making Qiu shiver as a shock of pleasure pooled in his gut. “Don’t move.” Cheng commanded. Qiu didn’t plan on doing that, his heart was racing too much for the suddenness of his approach. He Cheng released Qiu’s wrist, his arm still around his neck, as he reached for the gun that Qiu had held for the meeting then removed it from his holster and moved to tuck it into the pouch at the back of the passenger seat. “You won’t be needing this.” His tone still very authoritative but in some ways it was softer, like he didn’t care to be crass or super serious with him. “Don’t move yet, Ah-Qiu.” His long slender fingers moved to the seat belts’ clasp, “I’ll tell you when you should move, okay?”

“Okay.” He released the belts hold on the man that he could call his lover. “Did you mean it?” He Cheng asked, his sharp eyes looking over at Qiu’s chest moving up and down, up and down in a quick but now steady pace. “I—what?”

“Being my nicotine… did you mean it?” Qiu swore under his breath, his cheeks tinting a deeper shade of pink. Qiu swallowed hard, his eyes meeting those of He Cheng in the mirror. No uncertainties, he couldn’t afford to stutter his reply and make He Cheng question his better judgements about his commitment to him. He just could not let that happen. “Yes.” He exhaled slowly. “Yes, I meant it.” He Cheng’s arm slid away from his neck, then he stretched his leg over the center console and plopped himself down on the seat opposite his underling. His hand fished around for his lighter and he flicked off the cap, flickering on the small flame before his eyes, Qiu looked on as the little flame danced in the stillness of the car. “How do you feel about dominant and submissive roles?” Qiu’s cheeks reddened. Did he, did he mean what he thought he meant?

He Cheng turned to face him, his head leaned against the headrest his body relaxed, the flame still dancing between them. “I… I’m not opposed.”

“Think about it thoroughly, because I’ve had the strongest urge to fuck you until you cry. So, think it through before you answer.”

Those cool dark eyes that were like looking at the nights sky were watching him as if he were the most precious thing to behold, and yes, Qiu knew he was attractive but he wasn’t the kind to boost like others or take it so seriously, but here in his jeep, before his own boss for Christ’s sakes, he was reconsidering how attractive he may have been in the eyes of He Cheng.

“I don’t opposed to either role.” He Cheng flipped the cap back on the lighter and leaned forward towards Qiu. His hazel eyes widened and Cheng smirked. “Then I’ll be in control this time.” Qiu snared, scoffing at him. “Like you weren't in control the last time.”

He shrugged. “Was I? I clearly remember you controlling what happened after the fact.”

“I guess so.”

He Cheng reached out and fisted a hand in the front of Qiu’s white button down and pulled him out of his seat, bringing his face so close to his own that the man lost his breath for a moment as He Cheng’s nose touched his nose and their eyes locked. Qiu could have leaned in in that moment to kiss him, he was tempted to.

Forgotten was the rain that beat against the stationed jeep. He Cheng had guided Qiu into the backseat and knelt a knee between his thighs, their gazes still latched on to one another’s. “One last smoke… for old times sake?” Qiu asked.

He Cheng chuckled. “And I’ve been doing so well… how about we skip it and you just kiss me instead… use your lips to keep me from thinking of taking a cigarette.”

Qiu nodded as He Cheng leaned over him, he rose his hand up and cupped He Cheng’s cheek, the older man hummed, his eyes fluttering softly, enjoying the warmth of his hand… even through the gloves. Qiu sat up and pressed his lips to Cheng’s. The older man’s eyes opened then, and he hummed against his lips and kissed him back, their lips moving slow at first. 

They picked up a steady pace, a brush of a tongue, a nip of the lip, a soft moan shared between their mouths hot from the friction that they were building between them. Cheng moved his other leg forward, his hands braced on Qiu’s shoulders as he knelt over his lap, their positions moving slightly as Qiu stretched up to keep their lips connected. His hands found He Cheng’s hips and he brought him down onto his lap, making the man straddle his thick thigh. He Cheng groaned, the arousal of his partner very apparent against his ass. Qiu hugged his arms around him and Cheng ran his nails through Qiu’s short stark hair. The strands of hair that had escaped He Cheng’s tamed hairstyle brushed against Qiu's forehead and they moved together, their moans increasing, their kiss becoming increasingly suffocating, or maybe it was the fact that they had not loosen their neckties, but then that wouldn’t have been an issue since neither men had given a single care towards their clothing. He Cheng had long ridden himself of his coat and Qiu's jacket had long fallen to the floor of the car and He Cheng’s own would soon follow after it as Qiu’s rough hands pushed it off of his broad shoulders, allowing it to join the discarded clothing on the floor as the men kissed and grinded, their hunger for each other going so long without being quenched. For long tireless weeks where they had had every opportunity to tackle each other into an empty room, a vacant office, a deserted meeting room, or an unattended vehicle. Every day spent together, working and living and going out and watching the other depart for separate jobs, the deep festering desire that they had shoved into the closets inside of their hearts that hadn’t been sated in the four and a half weeks since they had finally gotten back home, was finally ramming itself against the closet doors that had been wield shut to maintain the sanity of these hungry men and now… tonight, the night when the heavens poured down their showers of freezing rain, that they were finally bursting free of their imprisonment and inhaling the hot air that Qiu and Cheng were exchanging as Qiu bite onto He Cheng’s neck, He Cheng’s hands shoving away his dress shirt, the tie thrown over his shoulders as he ran his hands down his guards ridged abs. Qiu growled against him, making him shiver as he bit him again, sucking hard at his throat, marking his creamy skin… the marks from before having faded away from time spent distancing themselves away from each other.

The many nights they had spent yearning for the other, the empty moans that never escaped the pillows and or their own hands, the countless moments where they would flash back to the impossible moment when they finally embraced the other and were wrapped up in a primal sense of abandoned, their words spoken in earnest and their minds allotting them the ample amount of freedom to revel in each others warmth.

He Cheng flicked the button of Qiu’s pants open, his eyes blurred as Qiu continued to bite and suck at his neck, reclaiming what he had let slip far enough away for far too long. He moaned, trying to speak but his body was so consumed with want that he kept on forgetting his words and indulging in Qiu’s mouth and his hands that had torn his shirt from his arms and tugged his tie from his neck, his gloved hand wrapped around his throat as he tilted his head back, He Cheng shuddered, Qiu was conquering his body… and he couldn’t fucking control his lewd thoughts, how badly he wanted to ruin the man underneath him and allow himself to be ruined by him as well, Qiu was making headway in conquering his body and soon… his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be posted tonight 10/27/2020 or tomorrow 10/28/2020


	9. A Ruined Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone breaks, and someone suffers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Late Night Escapades

**_Previously…_ **

_He Cheng flicked the button of Qiu’s pants open, his eyes blurred as Qiu continued to bite and suck at his neck, reclaiming what he had let slip far enough away for far too long. He moaned, trying to speak but his body was so consumed with want that he kept on forgetting his words and indulging in Qiu’s mouth and his hands that had torn his shirt from his arms and tugged his tie from his neck, his gloved hand wrapped around his throat, as he tilted his head back, He Cheng shuddered, Qiu was conquering his body… and he couldn’t fucking control his lewd thoughts, how badly he wanted to ruin the man underneath him and allow himself to be ruined by him as well, Qiu was making headway in conquering his body and soon… his mind._

  
The condensation on the windows had thickened to a ridiculously thick frosting as the dashboard clock blinked 12:35am… a long drawn out moan stretched its length from the backseat to the front of the jeep as He Cheng ran his fingers up the length of Qiu’s cock. The man had carelessly gotten himself in a daunting predicament, as his hands were tied behind his back with He Cheng’s necktie that had thankfully fallen only to the seat next to Qiu’s bum, the other tie however had become a noose around Qiu’s neck as He Cheng rubbed his thumb over the head of Qiu’s thick penis. The face of the man who he had never saw crack in almost any situation was now painted with a twisted sense of pleasure, his eyes watering, his jaw loose and saliva running down to his chin as he cried out in satisfaction. His thighs were trembling underneath He Cheng’s thighs, since he was still sitting ontop of him. How he had regain control of the situation might puzzle a few, but it was rather easy, that saying, “grab a bull by its horns”, well, he had simply taken charge, but with a change in what he should grab. Qiu had been more aroused than he had, not to paint him in the wrong shade of desire but he was not prone to becoming lost in their sexual exchange yet again without at least controlling this second opportunity to have Qiu at his mercy. His sanity had cracked the first time they had had sex and his brain had checked out, so now it was only fair that Qiu get to taste the same breaking that he had made him experience.

“C—C… Cheng…” He shivered hard as tears ran down his cheeks. He Cheng had been carefully caressing around the head of his penis knowing very well how sensitive it was. “Pah—lease… please…” he clenched his teeth as He Cheng pulled back the foreskin of his penis gently, rolling his wrist, making a circular motion around his cock. Qiu grunted, his spine tingling with chills. “Please what? I thought you wanted to be tended to, Qiu? Or did I misread your eagerness?” He Cheng was cool as the falling droplets of rain but his cheeks betrayed him and his eyes were darker than the depths of an endless void. His own cock throbbing within his pants that Qiu did not have the chance to undo before he fell victim to the hands of his boss. He Cheng captured this moment in his minds eyes, the perky pink nipples that saluted him, Qiu’s muscular belly that dipped and expanded, and dipped and repeated the sequence as his convulsed steadily with each jolt of pleasure that seeped into his body—his nerves on fire as his body moved on its own accord. The muscles in his neck were tense and his ears, cheeks, chest and neck were redder than he’d seen them before. Qiu threw his head back, when He Cheng pressed his thumb to the head of his erection, holding him tightly enough to make him very aware of the feel of the large hands of his employer… his lover? His lover, was that what he was to him? Is that what they were to each other? He wanted to know, needed the confirmation. “Cheng,” he tried again. He Cheng’s eyes met his face as his head lobed off to the left, too taken by the sweet bliss of being teased beyond the limits that he knew he had to move any further. “Yes.”

God-fucking-dammit, why had his voice had to have gotten so deep? The very thickness of his reply was enough to make Qiu come undone at the seams. “Are…” He needed to get his question out, but He Cheng’s hands was still moving against his hard sex, the makeshift noose around his throat only slightly loosened, “are we—are we lovers?” Qiu’s dark hazel eyes met He Cheng and Qiu gasped, the man who had him in such a lewd state was blushing as if he were a young boy again who had just gotten complimented by a crush. “I…” now it was his turn to think, as much as he dreamt of this moment, this very thing, this very relationship coming to fruition.. he was shocked that those words were said out loud. Cheng met the eyes of the man who he had watched grow up along with him, a handful of years apart, he knew his answer a long time ago. “If you’ll give up your promiscuous youth for an old man like me…”

Qiu snickered. “I—I’ve already sworn m… my life to you. Giving up that life for—,” he moaned softly, eyes fluttering, “for you, is worth it.”

He Cheng smiled, a genuine smile that made Qiu’s heart flutter. “Yes, we’re lovers.” He pulled Qiu closer by his tie as he leaned forward and he touched their foreheads together, “and don’t you forget that.” He caught his lips, catching him off guard as he quickened the pace of his hand, jerking Qiu off faster, awaiting his climax. The younger man moaned into Cheng’s mouth, his tongue uncoordinated, his lips moving against his own with hesitation before he broke their kiss and cried out. He Cheng nudged his head off to the side as Qiu pressed his face to Cheng’s shoulder. Cheng bit down on his neck, his hand moving up his shaft, his fingers all rubbing the head of his penis, urging out his orgasm. Qiu cries shivered Cheng’s body, his own body burning cold and his hips rolling as his sanity became riddled with an abundance of pleasure. He Cheng lifted his head after marking his man. “Cum for Brother Qiu.” That deep sultry voice that had shaken him was now going ruin him to core. Qiu squeezed his eyes shut as his moans began to fill the thick air in the jeep. Qiu rutted up as far as he could, the tie tightening around his throat as he shuddered hard, his thrust uneven and out of rhythm as he came in He Cheng’s hand, the thick hot mess of ejaculation soiling He Cheng’s pants and his hand.

Qiu gasped, taking in the deepest of breaths that he could as He Cheng finally released his grasp on the tie. The two men stayed like this, one made into a shivering mess and the other a flustered vessel of pent up sexual tension. “Fucking hell.” He Cheng breathed. He hadn’t realized how this exchanged not only affected Qiu but him as well. Their bodies were misted with sweat, the car reeked of sexual pheromones and his cock begged to be released from the confines of his trousers. The pre-cum already marking his over indulgence and his limit to withstand his own pleasure. He Cheng removed the tie from around Qiu’s neck after fishing for a napkin from his coat pocket and cleaning off his hand, making sure not to move too much to disturb Qiu’s position that was draped over him. He reached behind his back and untied the restricting tie from Qiu’s wrist, knowing that he’d have some bruising by the morning. “Qiu?” He touched the man’s face, lifting his head up to find his lust blown eyes that were heavy laden.. Qiu’s own vision blurred. “Qiu, speak, are you okay?”

He made a minor attempt at a nod but Cheng received the message.

“You.”

“What? Me what?” Cheng asked.

“Didn’t cum.”

He shrugged. “Don’t bother. You’re spent.” The younger man swallowed softly then pushed himself back from He Cheng with a grunt. “Fuck that! Urgh, you’re so vexing sometimes.” He rolled his eyes, still panting, but his aggression came through his sexual haze as clear as a spring day. “You’re suffocating your dick in your pants… with the excuse that I’m spent?” a bitter chuckle left his lips and He Cheng flinched at that. “I’ll get you off too. I’m not that greedy enough to be the only one enjoying this.”

Something about the way Qiu had spoken to him made his heart clench, he couldn’t explain it yet but he liked the feeling. He smiled and leaned forward, resting his hand at the nape of Qiu’s neck as he pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might or might not, continue writing this... may update again today or tomorrow😝😝 I'm exhausted though


	10. 1AM Bonking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Late Night Escapades
> 
> Someone bum kisses the car horn, and they recreate the Titanic car sex scene🤭🤭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laziness took over, but I got it finished! One more part after this 😭
> 
> (Another thanks to Dchan for getting me out of my slump)

_Previously..._

_Something about the way Qiu had spoken to him made his heart clench, he couldn't explain it yet but he liked the feeling. He smiled and leaned forward, resting his hand at the nape of Qiu's neck as he pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead._

  
Qiu had insisted that he still had enough energy to get He Cheng off, so He Cheng humored him by letting him prove it. 

The men migrated to the driver's seat, where they pushed the chair back to an obtuse incline where He Cheng was sitting down in the seat and Qiu was currently bent over him, his forehead rested on He Cheng’s shoulder as He Cheng’s fingers slipped into his tight ass hole, spreading his butt cheeks open with his free hand. He Cheng’s pants had been pushed down over his knees to where it pooled around his ankles, their cock rubbing together creating a friction that did nothing to settle He Cheng’s arousal. as he parted Qiu’s ass cheek wider, making the younger man mewl. He Cheng teased and scissored his long skilled fingers inside of him, adding a third finger as he enjoyed Qiu’s soft gasps against his neck and the hitches in his breathing made him move his fingers faster as he rubbed his prostate with careful attention. He Cheng’s erection rested against his belly. It was thick, Qiu thought, pulsing with life, pre-cum coating his cock as each jagged moan escaping Qiu’s throat made him throb a little more and his body shiver in anticipation. He swore into Qiu’s ear sliding his fingers out of the man muttering sweet nothings into his own ear above him. “Cheng... more.” He murmured. 

He Cheng held his chin, his mouth near his ear as he whispered. “Put in it yourself, Qiu." He swallowed his cockiness for a second, “I want to see how eager you are to make me cum.” 

Qiu moaned at that command, his teeth locked onto his bottom lip as he shakily pushed back from He Cheng, then a blaring noise filled the car and made the skin on both men jump and they froze. He Cheng snickered. “What did you eat tonight, Ah-Qiu?” He said taking his hips in his grasp before pulling him closer, stopping the horn from going off. Qiu blushed hard his eyes glaring at his boss but the effect of anger failed to reach He Cheng as he moved a hand between them and lined up his erection to Qiu’s ass hole. “Why don’t you have a seat, Qiu.” The younger man’s chest was burning red, he moved his hand behind him and steadied himself on He Cheng’s knees, one hand still holding onto Qiu’s waist to keep him from slipping as he obeyed his orders, he carefully lowered himself down on to He Cheng’s cock. The man’s penis was slightly thicker than Qiu’s own, and just a bit longer. Qiu couldn’t understand how very eager He Cheng was to feel the warmth of his most intimate orifice. 

Qiu gasped as a shiver crawled up his spine as the head of the cock pressed against his hole and his eyes fluttered as the head pushed past the rim of his ass and entered him. Fuck! He Cheng was inside of him, his breath caught in his throat as He Cheng waited, the impatience suffocating him. The seconds passing by were killing him slowly, but he waited, giving Qiu time to become accustomed before he reached out and grabbed Qiu’s hips then pushed down at his waist, making the rest of his cock enter him all the way to the hilt.

Qiu cried out, his head falling back as his own cock bounced between them, still a bit flaccid from earlier. Qiu took the time to adjust to being penetrated, he had never thought that he could feel so full, but here he was, sitting on his boss's lap, with his cock stuffed inside of his ass and his body in shock of how good it felt. The pain aside his body was responding quite loudly, his nipples hard as he felt every inch of He Cheng throb inside him. His body was on fire, his anus squeezing He Cheng’s cock with the right kind of hug that caused the older man to lean back his head and moan, his hands at Qiu’s hips as he trembled along with him. 

“Fuck… Ah-Qiu, you’re so fucking tight. It’s like you’re trying to keep me a prisoner inside you.” He pulled out slightly, the view of his cock being in Qiu enough to make him orgasm here and now, but he resisted and thrust back inside him, the men both let out a ragged moan brimming with lust as their bodies became riddled with chills of pleasure. 

They couldn’t understand the amount of pleasure that was coursing through them right now, but it was fantastic. It was like taking drugs for the first time and experiencing a high that was unlike nothing they’ve ever felt before. Qiu clenched tightly around He Cheng's cock, jolting him back to the here and now. He Cheng tapped his bum softly. “Relax, or you’ll make it hard for me to not hurt you. You’re too tense.” He rubbed at the base of his spine. 

Qiu punched his chest with no force put into the action, growling at him. “Fuck, it’s too big.... it’s—it's all your fault.” He rolled his eyes, his hips rolling too as he rested his hands on He Cheng’s chest, letting a moan slip loose. 

“My fault?” The man smirked. “You say that but your body says something entirely different.” He pulls out slowly. “Relax, or this might end too quickly.” He thrust up in the same instance that he pushed Qiu’s hips back down and groaned when he heard Qiu exclaiming. His body such an erotic sight to behold as the man leaned back, his back arched and his nipples so enticing. He Cheng rested a hand to the middle of his back, leaning forward to catch his right nipple with his mouth while keeping him steady. Qiu swore out loud, his hands digging into He Cheng’s hair as he moaned again, tears filling his eyes as his hips rotated on their own accord. “Shit,” Cheng mumbled against his skin before he bit his nipple and thrust into him, short sharp strokes of his hips that had Qiu reduced to a mess. 

He Cheng wrapped his arms around his waist as he fucked his lover, his sharp teeth biting and sucking at the expanse of Qiu’s firm chest. He fit so perfectly in his arms, the product of so many hours spent working out, even his ass felt good smacking against his pelvis, he was shocked at how soft it felt, as well as his thighs, but that was a mystery for another day. He Cheng could reserve a whole day dedicating to exploring Qiu’s beautiful body without at all becoming bored of him. 

He licked his other nipple, sucking at the hard nub before biting around it and sucking harder as he left his mark on him. He fucked him in a slower, deeper pace, driving him stir crazy. Qiu’s moans had now become a part of He Cheng’s rapid heartbeat and he wouldn’t even think to complain. 

This occurrence felt almost like a wild dream that had escaped He Cheng’s perverted imagination, it was a dream then he had wished would never end. He didn’t care for returning to reality if it didn’t have these moments of sexual ecstasy with the one man that he had lusted after for far too long. Qiu’s hand was touching him holding onto his arms, his body was bared before him, his ass consuming his cock as they fucked, his lips allowing his name to leave them quite threaded with pleasure... this felt like a drug-induced high. And if it was, then he didn’t want to wake up. He didn’t want to not see that beautifully lewd expression of ecstasy on his face disappear. 

Qiu tangled his arms around He Cheng’s neck pushing them both back to the back of the seat as he cried out, his hips moving faster, his moans growing louder. “Fuck, me... Cheng!” Qiu said unabashedly. He Cheng’s surprise was a little long-lasting as he saw Qiu enjoying each back and forth motion that welcomed him in this state of bliss. He Cheng swore, biting his bottom lip as his dark hair brushed his forehead. “Fuck yes, Qiu, ride me. Shit, I’m close.” 

Qiu pressed a hand to He Cheng’s mouth, muffling the man, “shut up… urgh, holy—.” He Cheng grabbed his hips again and matched his rhythm to Qiu’s, the men’s moans increasing as they mixed together in a deep harmonious symphony that signaled the coming climax. Qiu’s hand fell away from his mouth and settled on his shoulder. He Cheng, sat up, his hands having a tighter grip to Qiu’s waist as he fucked him harder, ignoring the horn that blared out into the cold nights’ thundering showers. Qiu’s hand pressed against the roof of the car and the other at the windshield as his hand interrupted the building condensation on the glass, his hand sliding down against it, their bodies connected so intimately, and their minds discretion began to slip away.

Qiu could feel He Cheng’s thrust falling short as the older man revealed how taken he was with their lewd acts. The horn continued to drown out their moans as He Cheng leaned forward, his groans deep and hungry, his breathing heavy as he tiptoed closer over the edge of his peak. “Qiu…” his dark eyes were hazy, his vision doubling as he took in the sexually consumed face of Qiu. His spine was shot with chills, Qiu had tightened himself around him, he was so snug, He Cheng’s mind was fleeting away so fast that he nearly couldn’t concentrate and when he thrust into him once more he shuddered and climaxed in that moment. His orgasm rushing him as he held Qiu close. His large arms wrapped around his torso as they stay like that, letting the orgasm race through him as he filled Qiu’s ass with his cum. 

He Cheng’s body tried to stop shaking. The horn announcing itself to He Cheng’s ears and he gasped when he realized that they were still fitted up against the steering wheel and moved to pull Qiu away from it to stop the loud noise. He Cheng trembled, he couldn’t catch his breath for the life of him, his orgasm had wreaked him and Qiu noticed his distress and moved his arm over to press the button that controlled the window, letting it down a few inches. The sound of the rain beating down on the road and the car, the trees sent a shiver to the men as the cool air filled the car allowing the heat they conjured up to escape. “Holy shit,” Qiu said breaking the silence. 

He Cheng didn’t feel like moving let alone speaking. His cock still inside Qiu, he never knew sex could be this sweet, never knew how lost he could truly become, but now, he knew. He hoped this wasn’t a dream, a false reality trying to fuck with his heart like it had over the many years in this fucking industry left pining after someone who he had seen grow up hard and strong and so fucking handsome through it all. 

“Boss?” 

“Hmm…” he managed. 

“We should be getting home soon. The others will be worried. It’s after one. We don’t take very long there, they’ll be expecting us.” 

“Fuck’em.” 

Qiu chuckled. “We can’t, if we stay out any longer they’ll come looking for us, might even find us in this state... now wouldn't that be problematic?” 

He Cheng hated how right he was. “Fuck… just two more minutes.” He grumbled. Qiu nodded. “Two more minutes.” He Cheng had his head against Qiu’s shoulder while reveling in his orgasm. Qiu held his head gently, kissing the crown of his head. He Cheng lifted him up softly as his softened cock slipped from between his cheeks. Qiu hissed but didn’t move yet, so Qiu let his lover enjoy the two minutes he wanted. 

  
This was the most dangerous thing that Qiu could think of that he had ever done in his life… he hoped it wouldn’t get in the way of work, but with knowing He Cheng, it probably wouldn’t. 

When He Cheng finally allowed Qiu off of his lap the two began to clean themselves up and then re-dress for the ride home. Qiu had been denied another orgasm until they were safely at home, so that was a promising thing that awaited the men. But other than their sexual escapades on this damp and cold night, the men remained rather quiet as Qiu drove the rest of the way home, the feeling of He Cheng’s cock still present in his ass as he stole glances of his man in the rearview mirror. They would need a proper shower once they got home, especially him. 

He Cheng didn’t look displeased at all, no, he looked quite, content. A shadow of a smile ghosted over his lips and Qiu smiled to himself, enjoying the sight. He let the A/C cool down the car, happy to have had an air freshener in the car so that it could cover up the smell of their promiscuous night in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 coming soon...


	11. Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owned or be owned, is that the question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, excuse my tardiness, Merry Belated Christmas🙈

Qiu drove the car into the garage, the door shutting firmly after him as the armed guards observed him from their post which overlooked the entire compound.

He parked along the row of vehicles, tonight he'll be staying over, normally he stayed for four days out of the week then head to his smaller secluded apartment to rest for the coming week of work, but tonight would be different. He sighed happy to finally be out of the damp cold night. "Make sure the car is logged in, and reassure the guards that you're staying the night. Once you're done you can meet me upstairs in my room." He Cheng said, his voice returning to its normal monotonous command.

"Copy that, boss."

Qiu turned off the car and got out. He walked to the backdoor and held it open as He Cheng stepped out. His tall figure just about the same height as his boss. He Cheng handed him a black card. "Can you also give this to Wang Yong for me please." Qiu accepted the black card that held the name of one of their more important clients etched onto it in gold script. Qiu pocketed the card as he closed the door. He turned back to He Cheng who moved before Qiu could react and caught the other man's chin and pulled him in to press a kiss to his lips. It was gentle and unrushed, bringing a blush to Qiu's cheeks as it grew into a deeper kiss then stopped as He Cheng parted his lips. "Don’t forget where you're sleeping tonight." He said chuckling softly, the quirk of his lips catching Qiu's eyes before He Cheng turned away from him and strode off towards the door that led into the mansion. Qiu gulped, his face redder than he realized. He cleared his throat after telling himself that someone was probably observing him from the camera's and that he shouldn't waste time getting back to He Cheng.

He did as was told, he checked in his jeep, then himself after going inside and finding the security room filled with cameras, monitors, and a few armed men.

"Big brother Yong..." the older man looked over his shoulder from his post at the perimeter by the courtyard, where the rain couldn't reach him as Qiu held out his hand, the black card between his fingers, "the boss told me to give this to you." He nodded without asking any questions and took the card, putting it inside his jackets' breast pocket. Qiu nodded then bowed as he left

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

He left and walked back into the house. He had had a long day and a longer night, especially after what he and He Cheng did in his jeep. A shiver ran down his spine and he halted as he gripped the rail of the staircase. "Fuck." He muttered.

He lifted his head, eyes searching around for anyone who might have seen that, he sighed knowing that the guards didn't always check the cameras especially on quiet nights like tonight. He Cheng had wanted him to join him and as much as he was eager to join him, he was still cautious about sleeping with his boss. He didn't fully care about what they did, since he wanted it too, but he didn't want the other men to start any rumors. He was not into rumors at all.

He Cheng had told Qiu to join him in his room, but maybe he had been a bit cold, given that Qiu knew how he was, so he probably knew that he didn't mean to be harsh with him. He sighed, groaning as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it up in his office closet.

He hadn't planned to have sex with Qiu inside the jeep by it was so worth it, well, until now, his body was sore from the tight spaces that they had to work around with their tall figures. He could complain that the car was a bit too small but he couldn't complain because Qiu had been nothing but exceptional.

He Cheng looked at himself in the mirror, eyes sharp but still heavy with exhaustion from more than just his many years of life. He was fucking worn, but still willing to push himself to enjoy Qiu's company once more tonight.

Three raps came from his bedroom door and he straightened himself then turned and walked out of his adjoined office, and into the bedroom then over to the door, pulling it open he welcomed Qiu inside. The older man stepped aside, allowing the Qiu to enter. "Did you give Wang Yong the card?"

"Yes. What was it?" He asked turning to meet He Cheng's eyes.

"It was something important to him. I owed him an answer to something." He met Qiu's eyes and smirked. "Oh... understood." He Cheng walked over to the bed, where he sat at the end of it as he began to remove his socks and rubbed his feet. He had been walking all day addressing important clients and the final one for today like to walk and talk. He chuckled at the memory, "damn old bastard."

"Who?" His eyes lifted and met Qiu's face. He smiled, relaxing and leaning back on his hands. "The last client."

"Oh, yeah, what's with that?"

Cheng struggled, looking at his reflection in the mirror to his left. "He was nearly paralyzed by a rival years ago... so he takes a liking for using his legs whenever he can... coincidently he likes to use my visits as an excuse to walk about his grounds... and since you know of his an indoor garden, we often walk around there." Qiu nodded at him.

"Then your feet must be sore."

Cheng rolled his neck, eyes heavy. Qiu could tell that he was tired, but He Cheng was one of the strongest men he knew. He was raised that way even if he had times when his kindness would show. This man was as durable as he was vicious. Qiu stepped forward, leaving his shoes by the door as he attracted the full attention of He Cheng as he knelt down before him. The man's eyes followed him as he knelt between his legs. Those dark eyes had seen so many years of violence, and had to oversee countless dangerous operations... those eyes that raised a young man just as stubborn as he is, and those very eyes that had stolen Qiu’s heart years ago... but also made him wary of his own feelings. There would be no more holding back between them now. He could finally enjoy the man who stood above them as the head of their organization. Qiu moved his hands down to lift He Cheng’s foot up, his fingers pressing against the dip underneath his foot. He Cheng gasped, his eyes fluttering as Qiu moved his fingers skillfully as if he's done this before. Qiu tore his hazel eyes away from Cheng's and bent to press a kiss to the top of his left foot. Cheng giggled softly, having felt it tickle him. Qiu looked back up as he rubbed his heel. "I never took you for a foot man."

Qiu rolled his eyes playfully. "There are a few things that I keep to myself, Cheng." He Cheng reached out and ran his hand over his white hair. "Oh really? Like what?" He asked hissing when Qiu pressed against a pressure point that had been aching since earlier in the day. "Shit Qiu."

He smirked. "A lot... right here feels hard," Qiu muttered.

He Cheng hummed softly then moved his right foot up Qiu’s thigh brushing his toes against his crotch. Qiu gasped, jumping slightly as he met the smirk of his boss. "This feels hard too." Cheng tilted his head to the right. "I think it needs to be massaged too. Don't you think?" He asked as he pressed his toes against the stiffness in Qiu’s pants. Qiu shivered, swearing softly as his grip on Cheng's foot loosened. He reached a hand down to stop his foot from moving but He Cheng moved quicker and caught his hand. "Uh uh... don't you like my massage? I was beginning to enjoy yours Ah-Qiu. Let me do the same for you. So, continue, please."

Qiu's cheeks were becoming pinker as Cheng's toes rubbed him softly through his pants. Qiu took up He Cheng's foot once more and resumed rubbing at his soles. He couldn't concentrate as much as before since Cheng's foot was moving a bit faster now, tiptoeing up his length before finding the head and rubbing it with his big toe. "Fuck." Qiu exhaled, his hands stopped for a second.

"Are you okay, Qiu?" Qiu chuckled, bitterly and met the eyes of He Cheng which were clear and at ease, he could see that he tried to hide his enjoyment of his and Qiu wanted to call him out but Cheng was ever so convincing. Qiu proceeded to rub his foot as he himself received a massage with the foot of the man who enjoyed seeing him squirm.

He Cheng knew how strong of a resolve Qiu had since this man had been trained to withstand almost any torturous treatment that would come up in this line of work, so to see him struggling to hold it together as he ran his foot along his hard cock... was thrilling, maybe he needed to privately train Qiu's level of resilience for pleasure when he had enough energy to be crueler. He lifted a hand a ran his long fingers through his hair, combing it back he was growing hotter, surprising when the cool winter air hung like a blanket throughout the house. He tugged at his collar, swearing in the next breath as he felt something wet surround his big toe. He moved his hand and saw that Qiu had slipped his toe into his mouth and was currently lapping at it with his hot tongue. "Holy shit." He cursed. Qiu opened his eyes, his pupils dark and his cheeks deep red, his ears inflamed and He Cheng wondered how the rest of him looked. Did it also become painted in heat? Or would he be lightly misted with perspiration at the rising temperature in the room.

"Qiu—Qiu... you're wet." He noted as his toes brushed against the head of his penis where Qiu had begun to leak precum. Qiu hummed around He Cheng's toes as he moved his mouth over his smaller toes. His eyes heavy as he moaned again. Sucking on his middle toe and making a wave of shivers course through He Cheng's body. "Shit. W—wait..." his foot that was on Qiu's crotch paused but Qiu reached down and held his foot there, sucking his toe a little faster and harder. "Qiu. Fuck..." he dug a hand into his hair for a second, feeling his body getting hotter now. Qiu moaned around his boss's toes as he began to move his other foot against the outline of his erection. He Cheng's elbows gave way and he fell back more onto the bed as he threw his head back letting soft moans escape his lips as he too felt the growing arousal in his pants.

Qiu's eyes opened to find Cheng being brought to a mess on the bed and he slipped his foot from his mouth with a sloppy pop, saliva making his lips glisten as He Cheng tried to sit up to meet his eyes. "I thought you were enjoying your foot massage boss. Why would you want me to stop?"

Cheng snickered. "Strip." Qiu didn't move, instead, he looked forward and Cheng searched his face, wondering what could have made him ignore his order. It wasn't until he found where Qiu's eyes were that his own blush crawled up to his cheeks. He moved a hand to cover his crotch but Qiu caught it in a show of mimicking his earlier actions. "Oh boss, I didn't take you for a foot man, either. What a coincidence."

He Cheng laughed out loud, he smiled wide as he realized that the tables had turned onto him. "Clever. See, this is why're my favorite."

Qiu scoffed at that and began to unbuckle his pants as he stood. "I've always been your favorite. Was there ever anyone else?" He rose a brow in wait for the answer.

He Cheng took his time to answer, watching Qiu work his button open, seeing the stain that he had caused in his tan pants and waiting for him to push his pants down, but he stopped. He Cheng lifted his eyes up to Qiu. "Was there?"

He shook his head. "Only you. I'm a man with only singular interest... no one else equates to you. You take all my shit, you manage to keep my brother and his friends alive, and you manage to keep me alive even before we were intimate."

"Bullshit." Cheng narrowed his eyes, unsure of what he meant. "You've always been intimate with me Cheng. From the moment we met, you've always been easier on me than anyone else."

He smiled now. "And yet you've somehow become one of the scariest men that I own."

Qiu sucked his teeth. "Own?" He pushed his pants down. Now, his thick thighs and the very source of Cheng's interest standing before him. "Who really owns who here, Cheng. You or me?" He asked as he removed his top letting it all fall off to the side of him as he nudged Cheng's legs apart with his knee.

"Qiu..."

He shook his head. "Who?" His hazel eyes were hard, searching his gray eyes for the answer he wanted.

Cheng bit his bottom lip. "You've always been my loyal dog. I've always owned you."

Qiu grinned as if he had just gone mad, his body was fucking irresistible and Cheng wanted to touch every inch of him. He hadn't had nearly enough of him yet. "Qiu."

"Shhh. Quiet, I'm trying to think." He Cheng obeyed without another word. "Now," Qiu began, "how should I take your ass tonight? Should I bend you over? Tie you up? Or should I spank you for insulting my pride?" Cheng saw the seriousness in his eyes and whined as his cock throbbed in his pants. Fuck, this was too much. Qiu rose a brow and saw how hard the other man was. "Desperate?"

"Fuck you." Cheng spat.

He smirked. "You already did boss. It's my turn now..." he moved his hand and Cheng lifted his leg and pressed his right foot to Qiu's chest. "But... you loved my feet so much... aren't they an option?" Qiu licked at his lower lip as he took hold of his boss's ankle and lifted his foot to his mouth. "Someone seems more eager to have his toes sucked, hmm. What? Did it turn you on, boss?"

"Maybe." He Cheng said hiding away his blush

Qiu reached down and grabbed He Cheng's erection.

"Fuck!" Cheng cried out moaning as Qiu held him firmly in his hand. "Clearly, I'm not mistaken."

"Shit, Qiu... let, let go."

He leaned forward, nudging his boss's forehead. "Do you really want me to? You're as hard as a rock... you could cum from just this couldn't you?" He Cheng groaned when Qiu spoke, his fingers moving in search of the head of his cock. Cheng swore, biting his lip as he grabbed Qiu's forearm. "Qiu... please fuck me." The younger man bent lower and caught his lips. He Cheng moaned into their kiss, enjoying the feel of Qiu's lips against his own. His hand moving along his cock as he moved Cheng's leg over his shoulder and brought one knee up on the edge of the bed. He broke their kiss. "This badly, huh?"

"Fucking tease."

"You're the one that made me hard boss. You played with fire... and now you're getting burned." He reclaimed his lips again, his tongue finding its way into Cheng's mouth. They kissed and Qiu took the liberty to release Cheng's cock from its prison. The older man swore into his mouth as Qiu's cool hands met his hot erection. Qiu made an easy task of pulling down his lover's pants and boxers in one smooth attempt as he continued to mesmerize him with his kiss. He pulled back, making Cheng whine before he tugged away the pants from his legs and pushed his shirt up to reveal his chest, the many years of violence tattooed on his skin in small scars, cuts, bruises, and a bullet wound by his hip... something he hadn't had time to observe when they first had sex that night on the island. "Why'd you stop?" He Cheng asked trying to sit up.

Qiu put a hand to his chest. "Because this is the first time that I've had the time to look at you. Your body... you've always seemed so clean-cut and proper, but what most don't see is how much damage you took and how you've pushed yourself to your own limits..." Qiu's eyes met Cheng's, their hearts racing a little faster than they knew how to handle. "You're still fucking handsome, even if you're an old man now." He Cheng snickered at that one, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "And here I thought you were into older men."

Qiu smiled. "Oh, I am, but it's only you." He leaned forward and caught Cheng's lips, kissing him gently before backing away and pushing him back onto the bed. "Now... turn around, on your knees."

He Cheng nodded and obeyed as he turned around and crawled to the middle of the bed, then bent over, his ass lifted up and presented to Qiu's eyes. "Goddammit, Cheng... no one should look as good as you," Qiu mumbled.

Cheng bit his bottom lip, blushing hard as he slid his knees lower, his face against the bedsheet. He felt the bed dip underneath the weight of Qiu and then cool large hands ran down from his ass to his thighs before a solid smack resonated throughout the room. "Ahh!" He clutched at the sheets, back arching more as his shirt fell downwards towards the middle of his back.

"It's a wonder how you've managed to hide how kinky you are." Qiu rose a hand again and smacked Cheng's left ass cheek this time making him mewl into the bed. "Not even I would expect you to be into this... but here we are."

"Oh, shut—up." He Cheng cried as Qiu's hand met his ass again. "F—fuck..." Qiu rubbed at the reddened handprint on his ass, squeezing it as he enjoyed how Cheng's ass felt in his hand. He pulled He Cheng back into him, his erection running between the dark-haired man's ass cheeks. "Q-Qiu." He begged, a hand reaching back to grab at Qiu's wrist, Qiu's eyes went wide at the sight of He Cheng whose eyes were filled with tears and his lips were swollen from him biting them. He swallowed hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they'll be 5 parts...🙃🙃😘 *runs away*


	12. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qiu enjoys this position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedication to my sweetheart of a friend @MiaMayMarry smut for your reading pleasure.😘😘😘❤❤❤

_Previously…_

_“Oh, shut—up.” He Cheng cried as Qiu’s hand met his ass again. “F—fuck…” Qiu rubbed at the reddened handprint on his ass, squeezing it as he enjoyed how Cheng's ass felt in his hand. He pulled He Cheng back into him, his erection running between the dark-haired man’s ass cheeks. “Q—Qiu.” He begged, a hand reaching back to grab at Qiu's wrist, Qiu’s eyes went wide at the sight of He Cheng whose eyes were filled with tears and his lips were swollen from him biting them. He swallowed hard._

“Qiu… please, s—stop.” Another smack reddened the ass cheek of He Cheng as he cried out, tears filling his eyes as Qiu thrust forward betwixt his ass cheeks, precum seeped from Cheng’s cock and dripped onto the bedsheets below him as Qiu thrust against him again before another smack followed. “Ahh… please.”

Qiu smirked. He snaked a down to Cheng’s neck then grasped him firmly and brought his head up. “Please what boss?” he asked, his own voice thick from pleasure. The older man met Qiu’s eyes, still panting before he replied near breathless. “Please, s—stop tease—stop teasing me, Qiu.” He exhaled, his body trembling at how much his lover took pleasure in rendering him into a mess. “Stop teasing you?” Qiu brought his head up as he bent lower, making the man arch his back for him. His lips pressed to Cheng’s ear as he spoke. “I thought, it was my turn to ruin the fuck out of you… or was mistaken?” He Cheng groaned, biting down hard on his bottom lip at the way Qiu's deep baritone made goosebumps rise on the nape of his neck.

“N—no… you weren’t.” he clarified.

“Good, then I’ll take my time fucking you until your legs give out and your body can’t take anymore.” He bit Cheng’s earlobe just as he opened his mouth to protest against Qiu’s words, but a desperate moan replaces his words instead and he shivers as he pushes back involuntarily against Qiu’s erection situated between his ass cheeks and swears. “Q—Qiu!”

“Fuck… say it again.”

“Fuck—.”

Qiu growled in his ear and thrust harder against him, making him gasp and his nail digs into the sheets. “Again…” Qiu rested his cheek to Cheng’s head, his breath still hot on the older man’s ear. “I wanna know just how much you need me to fuck you, Brother Cheng… Don’t deny it.” He ground his hips against his ass, his other hand holding firm at Cheng’s hip. “Ufmm, fuck your ass is yearning for my cock. No matter how much you refuse to confirm it, your body speaks louder than your words.” Qiu reached his free hand down to grasp He Cheng’s erection and the other man cried out as his head began to bow, but Qiu had a firm grip on his neck. “Fucking say it… or I’ll stop. Right here and right now and you’ll only have the memory of my cock to get off to.” Cheng huffed out, his mind slipping away at the threatening tone of Qiu’s voice. The hand on his cock moved in a slow and teasing fashion and Qiu was steadily thrusting against him, his head was spinning but fuck if he wasn’t turned on to the point of coming undone… he loved when Qiu asserted his dominance over him, he had always been the one to be so authoritative and controlling, so seeing the man that he had longed for for years finally reducing him to a submissive state, made the thrill all the more worth it.

“Qiu… fuck me.” He gasped, jaw slack as his breath came out in a nearly visibly puff of cloud. Qiu snickered by his ear and thrust forward harder causing He Cheng to cry out and shove back into him. “Fuck…”

Qiu knelt back, then let his hand bury itself into the dark hair of He Cheng. He let his erection go and moved back so that he could align the head of his cock to Cheng’s ass hole. He licked his lips and pushed forward. Cheng cried out but Qiu didn’t stop until he had buried every thick inch of his cock into He Cheng’s tight ass. “Holy—fu—fuc…” he shook as his gave way, but Qiu didn’t stop as he pulled back slightly and thrust in once more, lowering himself down over his lover as he ground their bodies together. The older man shuddered, vision blurring as his mind broke and saliva ran down his chin from the corner of his mouth. “Qiu…” he breathed, nothing being able to think of another word to say to express how fucking good it felt to have him so close, to have his cock stretching his ass out. “Urghh, so fucking tight,” Qiu breathed, “so fucking perfect.” He pressed a kiss to Cheng’s temple, he released his hair then slid his arms under Cheng’s own holding him down to the bed before he moved again, pulling out halfway then shoving forward. He erupted unimaginable sounds from He Cheng as he repeated this again and again, his cock pounding Cheng’s ass into the bed.

His hazel eyes had gone dark, heavy with arousal as he fucked his lover, his boss, the man that both anger and enticed him. He couldn’t have imagined that years from when they first met… from when Cheng had saved him from a shitty life that they’d be here in bed, entangled in each other’s arms fucking like wild animals without restraints. He pressed a kiss to Cheng’s nape, then opened his mouth and chomped down on his neck, biting him, and breaking the skin there which made the man below swear as he begged for more. Qiu licked at the bite mark and moved to bit his shoulder, sucking at the flesh as he bit him again, the lines of Cheng’s tattoo there as he sucked at the mark, tasting the metallic flavor of his blood. “Y—yes… fuck me, Qiu.”

Finally. He Cheng was telling him what he wanted. “Harder?” he asked him.

“Yes… harder, fuck me harder.” Qiu groaned as he did as he was told. He increased his pace, skin slamming against skin echoed throughout the room, the cries, and moans of He Cheng and Qiu mixing together until they were almost too stirred to decipher which was which. Qiu’s cock entering Cheng filling him up as his strokes became deep and short, his hips snapping forward after each deep ragged moan and plea from Cheng’s lips. “Qiu, I… I’m gonna… fuck I’m gonna cum.” He panted, his body shaking as he tried to move underneath the younger man to touch his throbbing sex. “Fuck baby, me too.” He pressed kisses to He Cheng’s back, and neck, near his ears as he moved his left arm down and found Cheng’s neglected cock as he thrust it against the smooth surface of the sheet and took it in hand as he helped him get closer to his climax. “Ahh… Qiu w—wait…”

“No.” He growled.

“I’m close Qiu... uhh, oh fuck.”

“Fuck, me too.” He pulled out almost all the way and shoved back into him, hips angled upwards as he hit, He Cheng’s prostate head-on. “Ahhh—Qiu! Cumm…”

Qiu exhaled, grunting slipping from his throat as he bent his head and bit into the crook of He Cheng’s neck as he filled his ass with cum, the hand around Cheng’s penis stroking weakly as Cheng came into his fist, dirtying the sheets. Both men were a quivering mess as they panted and a singular line of blood ran down Cheng’s collarbone, his face stained with tears as their bodies collapsed onto the soiled sheets.

It was a few more minutes until the men moved, Qiu was first to move, his body spent as he slipped out of Cheng, allowing the thick cum inside his ass to slowly escape and ran up from the pucker of his ass. “Oh shit… Cheng… are you okay?” he asked when he didn’t see the man move. He moved up and away slightly, resting a hand on Cheng’s shoulder to turn him onto his back. He gasped. Cheng’s face was one of pure satisfaction. His neck covered in lover bites, his hair a mess, his skin flushed, and his abs coated in cum. Qiu chuckled softly, his belly quivering before he laid back down onto the man. He was spent too and so fucking content with how they had spent their night.

“Did you enjoy yourself pet?”

Qiu sighed at the soft but serious sound of his voice. “Very much.” He replied.

“Good boy.” He brought his hands up and around Qiu’s waist and hugged him close, making the other man’s skin jump a little from the sudden movement. “R—relax, we’re safe.” Cheng exhaled softly, his body tired.

“We’re filthy,” Qiu stated.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Cheng retorted.

The man snorted. “Let’s clean up, Cheng.”

“Can’t… can’t move.” He declared.

Qiu laughed now, his body shaking in Cheng’s arms… “I’ll move us in a minute, so don’t fall asleep yet.”

“But you’re so warm Ah-Qiu.”

“And so do you.”

Almost ten minutes had gone by when Qiu finally peeled himself off of He Cheng and moved to the attached bathroom to run a warm bath. He was too weak to manage a shower, so this was the best means of getting them both cleaned up. He Cheng was teetering on the brink of slumber and awake when Qiu walked back in and moved to lift him up in his arms. “Where—.”

“We’re gonna take a bath.” He said cutting off the half-asleep man.

“Okay.”

Qiu had set him into the tub of warm water that was just a little hotter than normal and slipped in behind him so that he could help him clean up. After they were both washed up Qiu exhaled and leaned back against the edge of the tub to which Cheng moved over and leaned onto him. His hazel eyes found the face of his lover and he moved an arm around his neck and hugged him closer, kissing his head as he relaxed with him. “I don’t want this moment to end,” Cheng muttered.

“Me neither… me neither Cheng.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years.


	13. Eyes Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teasing moment of weakness.

**I gathered the inspiration from her words:**  
_Just imagine, Xixi growing hair down there and then Jian Yi stands there at night, with a razor next to the bed, the psycho-theme is playing in the background..._

Jian Yi had stripped himself after his late night shower, only pulling on a pair of blue banana printed boxers. He jumped onto the bed and trapped Zhengxi's half-naked body, clad in black boxers and a tank top to their bed, his right leg was slung over his Zhengxi's waist and the rest of him was draped over his chest in a lazy fashion, no promise of removal or a chance for a quick escape. His soft stark blond hair dusting leisurely over his chest. Zhengxi didn't fight him off since this show that was playing on the TV was quite interesting and there just happened to be a marathon. The day had been somewhat of a drag, so this was something of a highlight to an otherwise boring, wet day.

It had been raining since the previous night and it still hadn't stopped. Zhengxi had made an appointment in a fancy spa for a wax, the same one that He Tian had dragged them to for a day of pampering a few months back, and well, he had become very attached with the place. The spa offered a great waxing, something that he never thought that he'd be into, but he was.

Zhengxi clearly remembers that Yi did not complain when he came home with a cleanly waxed crotch, for a matter of fact, he received a blowjob that night, amongst other naughty things that Yi did... including blowing raspberries around the base of his penis. He had nearly given his boyfriend a black eye, but it was agreed upon that Yi would never do that again, not unless he really didn't like his eyes. 

The marathon spanned late into the night and stretched on early into the morning until Zhengxi awoke to the sound of heavy rain beating the drums against the glass windows. He sighed, grumbling as he lifted Yi's limbs off of his person and made his way into the bathroom. He needed a shower and a shave... it was beginning to get itchy. He yawned as he left the room, leaving the door ajar. 

  
Yi's eyes cracked open a few minutesafter Zhengxi became free of his hold, a line of drool had run down his chin, and was responsible for dampening the pollow under his head. Yi sat up in bed to see Zhengxi missing and the door open. He yawned stretching like a kitty cat before his smacked his lips together. "What the?" He looked at the TV to see some random show about red foxes playing on mute. He shrugged it off and threw the remainder of the sheets that were tangled around his legs off of his body. 

With his great balance and perfect attraction to destruction, unbeknownst to him his ankle was still wrapped in the sheets and he tripped off the bed, frailing his arms about, before hitting a small notebook off the nightstand and ending up over the side of the bed, half on his back and head, with his bare chest staring up at the vaulted ceiling. He was panting just a little from fright, but his attention became captured by the notebook once he saw Zhengxi's name on the book. He grabbed it and saw that it was already opened to a page that said wax appointment. "Oh, this was yesterday... he missed this."

Jian Yi hummed to himself then set the book down on the floor and reached up, struggling a bit before he could loosen his leg and fully tumble out of bed. He flipped over and then ended up on his back in a shameful display. He was happy that no one was there to see it, but he would have to so his best to forget this moment. 

He got up and ran to be chest of drawers and rummaged through his colorful array of underwear and found what he was looking for.

Zhengxi had the brushed his teeth, and had sat on the toilet lid scrolling through his Instabook news feed, boredom causing him to forget first a moment why he had gotten up. Unknown to him a presence was approaching him in a silent tiptoe, the theme song of psycho would fit perfectly in this instance as the hunter came close to his prey. Stalking the very man that he had kept prisoners the night before. 

Yi slowly encroached upon the bathroom, the door left open just a crack so that the light escaped into the dim hallway, he lifted his hand, a brand new razor at the ready as he carefully touched the door.

"Xixi!"

"The fuck!" Zhengxi jumped up from the toilet, his fist at the ready as he charged forward and clashed into Jian Yi who screamed and dropped the razor. The two men toppled to the ground, hands flying and legs trailing about. Yi laughed and Zhengxi was yet to find the humor in him being frightened by a silly jerk that he called his boyfriend. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He punched Yi in the stomach, a blow that wasn't as hard as it would have been like back in their younger days and sat back, Yi's legs wrapped around the back of his legs as the younger man laughs at him. 

His laughter died down, as Zhengxi knelt there waiting for him to explain himself. "I'm sorry, but I saw that you misses an appointment, so I wanted to help." Zhengxi rose an eyebrow to which Yi pointed over to the razor that had fallen during their scuffle. "Can I shave it off for you," he pointed to Zhengxi's crotch, "down there? Pretty please." If Zhengxi didn't know better, he'd say that Yi's bright wheat colored eyes just twinkled for him. He sighed and nodded, not wanting to deal with Yi begging him to do it all day, he really liked his peace and muffling Yi would troublesome because of how slippery he was. 

  
》》》》》

  
Zhengxi hoped that he was not going to regret allowing Yi to do this for him, but he also really wanted to rid himself of the dark strands of bronzed blond hair that had grown over the course of three months. "Pull your undies down Xixi." He demanded, his tone too cheery for what he was about to do. Zhengxi obeyed nonetheless and stood from the toilet lid and shimmied his underwear down around his ankles, where he kicked it aside and stood onto the white towel Yi had opened up on the floor. 

Yi had the bottle of shaving cream, one that he received from the spa that was great for shaving with alone vera as a main ingredient, both to soothe the skin and to help with any cuts. Yi took a sit on the toilet let and then began coating Zhengxi's crotch. He shivered when the cool cream met his skin and had to keep himself from becoming flustered at the fact that Yi was at the perfect position to make him into a sexually frustrated mess. "Today, not tomorrow Yi." He said as he folded his arms, doing his best to look unfazed by the smile that he had plastered to his face. 

"Okay, okay, I'm gonna start."

"Please don't cut me."

He laughed, the razor a little too near to his flaccid penis. "I'll try, but no promises." Zhengxi's cheeks turned a little pink when Jian Yi finally began to shave away at his hair. 

Strip by strip, Yi shaved, the razor getting cleaned off after each straight line of hair gets removed. Zhengxi bits his lip when Yi's fingers brush against his penis, his arm still folded, as he refused to look down, so the white bathroom wall and the rack that stood near it would have to suffice for his viewing services.

The tip of Yi's tongue was jutting out just a little as he concentrated in his boyfriends crotch, the smooth hairless skin being relieved with each downward motion of his hand. Yi's eyes found his boyfriend's face when he moved to clean the razor off and a smirked pulled at the right corner of his mouth. He wondered if his Xixi would become aroused if he did a little more than he was supposed to. Well, finding out surely will prove to be delightful. He moved his fingers from his free hand forward and encircled Zhengxi's penis. 

"Urgh, Jian Yi!" He said in a rushed, surprised as he shoved a hand to his face. 

"Xixi! I'm just trying to shave your testies." 

Zhengxi could have died right now, but instead he tried to play it off with a scoff. Jian Yi stifled his laughter and continued shaving. Another minute passed and Zhengxi couldn't help but give in, to the firm grasp of Yi's hand around his penis. The sensation was familiar and every so often Jian Yi's thumb would move back and forth as he moved his manhood from side to side to make sure he properly got all the hairs from his balls.

He sighed under his breath. "Fuck." Biting his lip, his eyesight hazy as Yi's thumb moved up again, nearing the head of his penis. Zhengxi's cheeks began to take on a pinker hue. "Yi... please." He moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this has taken so long. And I'm more sorry for when you reach this note. 😘❤ love you guys. TTYL


End file.
